Une vengeance fameuse
by Magic is there
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais quand Malfoy et Granger s'occupe de la vengeance en collaboration, on peut être sûre que même le froid se demandera ce qu'est le froid.
1. Une fin en beauté

**_Chapitre 1._**

Hermione attendait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure Ron sur le chemin de traverse dans un petit bistro discret. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous le matin même, pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important mais il n'était pas capable d'arriver à l'heure alors qu'il savait qu'Hermione ne supportait pas ça. Elle allait partir quand il décida de pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Bonjour Hermione, je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'ai eu un imprévu.

\- Bonjour Ron, tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ?

\- Je viens de te dire que j'étais désolé, de toute façon je ne m'attarde pas. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, en ce moment je suis assez distant avec toi, mais voilà, je pense que l'on devrait arrêter notre relation, j'y réfléchis depuis assez longtemps, avoua t'il.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Mais regarde toi Hermione, tu ne fais même pas attention à toi. Tu es en jogging avec un t-shirt super man, je veux d'une femme d'une vraie et pas d'une demi femme.

\- Pour avoir une femme une vraie, il faudrait déjà que tu saches comment t'adresser à une demi femme comme tu dis, son ton était froid et méchant.

\- Eh bien, sache que pour ça ce n'est pas un problème, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire car ça ne te regarde plus. Je voulais te dire que tu serais toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

\- Au revoir Ronald Weasley et va te faire foutre avec ta pitié à la con, je sais que c'est Madame Weasley qui t'as obligé de me dire ça.

Et elle partit, retenant ses larmes, arrivée chez elle, elle s'effondra et n'alla carrément pas au travail trop anéantie par les paroles du roux. Quel con celui-là, il était qui pour lui parler ainsi ? Vers 19h Harry arriva.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

\- Bonjour Mia, je suis venue voir comment tu allais, Ginny n'est pas venue et pour tout te dire elle attend mon feu vert pour débarquer parce que elle avait peur que de voir une chevelure rousse ne t'aide pas.

\- Bonjour Harry, elle peut venir … Elle est mon amie … Enfin même ma meilleure amie … Et il est hors de question que je me passe d'elle pour un enfoiré comme Ronald.

\- Allez viens là Mia.

Puis comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours, il lui fit un câlin. Dans le fond, Hermione se sentait bien en sa présence et ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si il n'était pas dans sa vie, car il était son frère, et eux deux ce n'était pas près de se finir, comme Ginny et elle, elle se rappela de Ginny qui devait attendre, et elle se retira de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

\- Va la chercher Harry, elle doit être impatiente que tu reviennes pour lui dire que c'est bon, son ton était taquin mais dans le fond elle était au plus mal.

\- Oui, j'y vais.

Il lui fit un bisous sur le front, puis partit chercher sa fiancée, car oui ils allaient bientôt se marier. Évidemment comme elle s'y attendait, quelques minutes après, ils étaient là.

\- Herm' d'am' je vais allez le tuer, comment a t'il osé ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa sœur que je vais le défendre et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Allez Ginny, arrête elle est assez mal pour qu'on lui répète aha.

\- Oh oui, je suis désolée Herm' d'am' tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ? tu veux un thé ? Non, mieux tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ? Ou bien faire les boutiques, là je sais que c'est un peu tard mais demain on pourra passer toute la journée ensemble !

\- Ginny, je suis d'accord pour le restaurant de ce soir, mais demain je pense que je vais refaire la déco de mon appartement.

\- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

\- Mais voyons, tu es enceinte Gin' et puis quoi encore ?

\- Mais seulement de 7 mois, rien de grave.

\- C'est vraie, après tout que peut-il y avoir de grave à 7 mois ?

Harry et Hermione riait aux larmes tandis que Ginny elle était vexée de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son amie triste. Ils partirent au restaurant, et passèrent une superbe soirée, ils riaient à n'en plus finir, puis ils surent rentrer chez eux. Alors le jeune couple dit au revoir à Hermione, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Arrivée chez elle, Hermione alla prendre l'air sur la terrasse quand un hibou qu'elle n'avait jamais vu arriva, apparemment il était pour elle. Elle prit la lettre et donna des croque bou au hibou qui avait l'air de les attendre, puis le hibou parti.

 _Bonjour Granger,_

 _Je suis au courant de la fin malheureuse de ton histoire avec Weasmoche demain il faudrait que l'on se voit si ça t'es possible, rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse devant Gringotts vers 10h ? Merci de ne pas me laisser attendre pour rien en ne venant pas. Drago Malfoy._

 **Voilà pour la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et que vous me donnerez votre avis. J'espère vraiment que vous me donnerez votre avis, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. La suite ce week-end au plus tard, promis.**

 **MIL.**


	2. Le marché

**Bonjour à vous, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le second chapitre, nous allons donc savoir ce que Drago voulait dire à notre Hermione. En attendant, je vais répondre aux reviews.**

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** **: Oui, je suis très contente, c'est la première review que je reçois ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est vraie on ne parle pas comme ça a une fille mais j'avoue que je ne me voyais pas leur faire une fin de relation toute mimi du genre ''t'es une sœur pour moi'' ''oh mon Ron je ressent la même chose'' (ajouter pleins de cœurs aha). Ouui, puis Ginny j'ai essayé de la faire à ma vision, mais je ne sais pas si ça a trop marché, parce que dans ma vision de Ginny elle est drôle mdrr. Eh bien, tu vas voir ça tout de suite. ) Merciii (x2)**

 **Vivet-Dore** **: Aha, c'était le but, très contente que ça t'intrigue. ) Aww merci à toi !**

 **: Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire par là, c'est perturbant x) mais ça me fait énormément plaisir que ce compliment me revienne à moi ! Je vais essayer de poster vite, comme ça il y aura peu d'attente, car je sais que c'est difficile. Tu verras bien si ça finira par un Dramione (mais juste pour toi et moi oui, chuuut) Je prends toutes tes bonnes ondes, et tu peux me tutoyer si tu le souhaites, parce que je me sent hyper mal polie à te tutoyer comme ça aha. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas et j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire, on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 2.

Hermione, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas vu Malfoy depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et celui-ci voulaient la voir. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu être aussi vite au courant puis elle se rappela que c'était un Malfoy, et qu'en claquant des doigts il avait ce qu'il voulait. Elle laissa tomber la lettre de Malfoy sur sa table basse et partit dans la salle de bain, pour prendre un énorme bain revigorant. En sortant du bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir, et se rendit compte que Ron avait en plus de ça raison, elle ne ressemblait pas à une top model, ne se maquillait pas, s'habillait selon le confortable des habits et ne faisait même pas attention à ses cheveux. Cette remarque lui fit encore plus de peine, car elle se dit que ça devait être de sa faute finalement et elle remémora ce que Ron lui avait dit, toute la nuit pour dire, elle s'endormit vers les trois heures. Son rêve était mouvementé apparemment, elle se réveilla à 8h en sueur. Puis en allant se préparer elle se rappela de la lettre de Malfoy. Il ne lui restait que deux heures pour se préparer, elle qui voulait faire un effort pour démentir Ron, tant pis.

Elle alla donc à son rendez-vous, toujours à l'heure comme une Hermione Granger se le devait, elle avait fait un effort pour ses cheveux, en les attachant en un chignon relâché, par contre elle était venu avec son jogging et son t-shirt Batman (car oui elle est une grande fan de Marvel dans ma fanfic). Ce qui lui changea était sûrement le fait que Malfoy était lui aussi à l'heure, elle qui avait l'habitude d'attendre, elle en fut presque choquée.

\- Bonjour Granger, je suis content que tu sois venue en plus de ça à l'heure.

\- Malfoy. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Peut-on aller dans un café pour en discuter, il y a des regards indiscret par-là et malgré ma popularité cette fois, ils sont dirigés en notre faveur à nous deux, alors si tu ne veux pas que la Gazette ou tout autre magazine / journal arrive, je te conseille de ne pas rester là.

Drago les emmena dans Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscret, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tenez-tu à me parler de ma rupture avec Ron ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais te parler de Ron, j'ai dit que j'étais au courant de votre fin de rupture.

\- Bref, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Eh bien, dans les magazines on ne parle pas que de votre rupture comme tu n'as pas l'air au courant, je préfère que tu vois de tes propres yeux.

Puis il lui balança le Sorcière-Hebdo d'hier. Cette semaine le Sorcière-Hebdo était distribuée le soir, car le soir on avait tous les ragots de la journée. En première page, Hermione put voir une photo qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir. C'était une photo de Ron avec une jeune femme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, ils avaient été pris en photo dans un lit, en train de se bécoter, Hermione en eut la rage. Avec le gros titre ''Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre passe de boue à diamant, comment fait-il ?'' Elle prétexta alors à Malfoy le besoin d'aller au toilette pour pleurer. Mais celui-ci au plus grand regret d'Hermione, n'était pas d'accord.

\- Granger, si tu vas pleurer dans le toilettes pour ce connard de Weasmoche, je me casse tout de suite.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour me ridiculiser en me balançant ça à la gueule !

\- Ah ouais, c'est vraie j'ai oublié de le prétexté le diamant en question, c'était ma petite copine, alors maintenant tu t'assoies et tu m'écoutes.

Drago, s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Hermione s'assoit. Et vue la tête d'Hermione, il devait se dépêcher de lui déballer la raison de sa venue, et il ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Je te propose un marché, mais avant de me contredire et de me dire que je dois aller me faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste écoute moi jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu as cinq minutes, si c'est vraiment fou je partirais, et si c'est juste un peu fou je m'opposerais dans cinq minutes.

\- Je te propose que l'on se côtoie d'une durée de trois mois, je te paierais pour chaque semaine passée avec moi mais en échange tu devras faire tout ce que je te demande. Tu seras payé 2000 galions de la semaine, mais je pourrais augmenté sous ta demande. Aucun acte de type sexuelle ou violence ne te sera demandé, tu devras juste te faire passer pour ma petite amie, car si il y a une chose que je sais c'est que Weasmoche me déteste autant que Mia Wiinblood déteste les moldus et les nés moldus. Et avant que tu me le demandes, Mia est la pute à Weasley. C'est bon, j'ai fini à mes explications, tu peux parler ou partir, je comprendrais néanmoins j'ai envie de me venger, et si tu veux te venger aussi pour être passée pour une femme cocu auprès de tous les sorciers je te conseille d'accepter, car je peux trouver n'importe qui d'autre à ta place.

\- J'accepte. Ton plan est complètement con, et je ne pense pas qu'il marchera, mais si il marche j'espère que cet enfoiré de Weasley se souviendra qu'on ne s'attaque pas à Hermione Granger sans qu'il y ai de conséquence.

\- Super, tu peux signer ?

Et là Malfoy, déplia un morceau de parchemin, avec écrit toutes les conditions de contrat, comme il s'y attendait Hermione prit le soin de tout lire et de poser des questions pour quand ce qu'il y avait d'écrit la dérangeait ou était incompris. En quittant le café, Malfoy lui demanda son bras pour pouvoir transplaner.

 **Voilà c'est à vous d'écrire, si jamais j'ai le temps, je vais voir pour poster la suite ce soir mais je ne vous promets rien, en tout cas ce week-end je vous promets de très longs chapitres ou bien beaucoup de chapitres aha. Dans le chapitre prochain, c'est le retour de Ginny et pourquoi pas la venue des amis du Serpentard ? Enfin, vous le saurez plus tard, parce que moi je sais tout aha. Je vous laisse maintenant me donner votre avis, bisous à vous et portez-vous bien !**

 **MIL**


	3. Relooking de l'extrême

**Hello, vous m'aviez manqué ! Désolée, hier je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster, car ... bon ok je n'ai aucune excuse, je regardais Mentalist. Mais, c'est le week-end donc je vous donne le choix entre des chapitres plus longs ou plus de chapitres. Par ailleurs concernant le chapitre, sachez qu'Hermione est vraiment rancunière à cause de ce qu'a fait Ron, donc c'est normal si elle dit oui assez vite, mais dans le fond ça reste du feu qui n'attends qu'à exploser. Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** **: Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir ton avis sur mes chapitres. Oui, c'est un idiot, mais tu auras le temps de le détester plus tard aha. Désolée pour toi, mais ce chapitre ne comporte pas vraiment d'action. Mais le prochain, je te promets un petit rapprochement entre les deux aha. Sinon, le Weasley n'était pas fait exprès, mais je trouvais ça pas mal quand je me suis relue aha.**

 **Laufina** **: Honte à moi, je suis une grande fan de Marvel et je fais cette faute ... Je vais modifier ça, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, merci ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Je te laisse avec la suite en espérant que ça te plaise encore.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3.**_

En quittant le café, Malfoy lui demanda son bras pour pouvoir transplaner. Hermione accepta étant donné que les termes plus précis devaient se faire à l'abri des regards, et que ne fut pas son choc quand en arrivant elle découvrit Pansy et Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis et il me semble normale que vous vous rencontriez si tu passes trois mois en ma compagnie.

\- Bonjour Hermione Granger, je me présente je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, et je pense que nous avons commencé sur de mauvaises bases, mon amie s'appelle Pansy Parkinson, et elle pense la même chose que moi. Étant donné que nous allons énormément nu voir pendant ses trois mois je te propose d'oublier le passé, nous étions jeunes et insouciant, en bref appelle moi Blaise.

\- Et moi Pansy, enchantée Hermione Granger.

\- J'ai l'impression que chez les Sang Pur tout n'est question que de marché aha, vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione contente de vous rencontrer dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Pansy peux-tu faire ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Oui, alors regardons ça.

Hermione laissa se faire examiner par Pansy sans trop comprendre pourquoi, puis quand Pansy eut finie elle rendit son verdict.

\- Il faut qu'elle aille chez Will, chez Jaz et chez Emie à la fin ce que tu attends sera prêt.

\- Merci Pans' je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir chez qui je vais et pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons te relooker, tu ne peux tout de même pas te montrer avec moi dans un accoutrement tel que maintenant, du moins pas en public et en privé ce serait plus agréable de ne pas te voir en pyjama.

\- Bon écoute d'après le pacte, on va devoir passer pas mal de temps alors je te conseille d'éviter de critiquer la manière dont je m'habille sinon, même un coiffeur ne pourra plus rien faire pour tes cheveux.

\- Quelle lionne celle-là, c'est décidé je l'aime bien.

C'est Blaise qui venait de parler, tandis que Pansy, Hermione et lui riait Drago le regardait d'un air outré. Hermione trouvaient que les amis de Drago étaient beaucoup plus détendus que Malfoy et elle aimait bien ça parce que passer trois mois en compagnie de quelqu'un aussi froid et tendu que Malfoy est assez désagréable mais si en plus ses amis étaient comme lui, elle n'aurait pas supporté.

"Allez Dray, détend toi, on a l'impression que tu as un Balétoile XXI là où je pense avec ta tête tu vas faire peur à notre invitée." J'étais assez mal à l'aise de me rendre compte que j'étais effectivement l'invitée de Malfoy, mais après tout depuis hier, tout est bizarre. Donc, je suivis le rire du parlant puis Pansy nous suivit, alors qu'en sois la réflexion n'avait rien de drôle.

\- Bon quand vous aurez finis de vous foutre de ma gueule, on pourra peut-être y aller Zabini et Parkinson.

\- C'est bon on l'a vexé Blaise, il nous appelle par nos noms de famille.

\- Va te faire foutre Parki'.

\- Écoute vieux, c'est normal si on rit. Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de la situation dans laquelle on est ? Nous sommes dans la même pièce qu'Hermione et on s'apprête à l'emmener faire un relooking, ce que tout Poudlard aurait rêvé, désolée Hermione mais tes cheveux tu ne te rendais pas compte je crois (il riait), comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Ahaha, très drôle Zab' on peut y aller maintenant ?

\- Oui maître.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Après que Malfoy lui ai donné une petite baffe, nous pouvions enfin y aller. Premier endroit, le coiffeur. J'avoue que je n'étais pas super rassurée, mais la vengeance que j'avais dans le ventre par rapport à l'autre bouffon reprit le dessus et c'est en ce moment même que je me suis rendue compte que j'allais lui faire la plus belle des vengeance, quitte à ce couper les cheveux ou autre et regretter après. Il méritait de comprendre que les femmes n'étaient pas des objets et que les demi-femmes n'existait pas sauf pour les sirènes.

\- Merlin, pourquoi je suis sorti avec un crétin comme lui.

\- Content que tu t'en rendes compte, mais en attendant rentre je vais parler à Will et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour tes … cheveux.

\- Je prends ça pour un grand effort que tu aies dit que j'avais des cheveux. Blaise et Pansy ne viennent pas ?

\- Non, ils préfèrent faire les magasins pour faire des repères.

\- Ok.

Puis, une femme m'accueillit, elle se présenta comme Rose, et elle alla me faire asseoir. C'est fou comme l'endroit était immense, j'avais le droit à une pièce rien que pour moi. Enfin, je savais que Malfoy avait des contacts, mais là … bon ok, c'est un coiffeur mais c'était immense.

\- Tu as de la chance Granger, Will veut s'occuper de toi en personne. C'est le meilleur coiffeur de la génération, alors je lui donne carte blanche.

\- Bon maintenant Dray part d'ici, tu ne dois rien voir de ce que je fais.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- Si j'ai bien compris tu t'appelles Hermione ?

\- C'est exacte, vous comptez faire quoi à mes cheveux ?

\- Tu le serras plus tard car on va te bander les yeux pour que tu ne vois pas.

\- Mmh, sans vous offensez, vous avez beau être le meilleur coiffeur de la génération, je ne vous connaît pas et ce sont mes cheveux je préfèrerais voir ce que l'on m'y fait.

\- Très bien, j'aime bien ton caractère, tu ne te laisses pas faire, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dray t'aimes bien.

\- Ahaha, vous vous m'éprenez nous nous supportons ce n'est pas la même chose ahaha.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord sur deux points, tu me vouvoies depuis tout à l'heure et en plus tu te trompes, Dray m'a raconté cette histoire de vengeance. Il a toute les femmes à ses pieds, pourquoi souhaiterais t'il ta venue en personne ? Par ailleurs arrête de rire, sinon ça va être un désastre ma chérie.

\- Pour que je puisse aussi me venger.

\- Donc, tu penses être assez importante aux yeux de Dray, pour qu'il te laisse le droit de te venger mais tu ne te penses pas assez importante pour qu'il t'aime bien ? L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ma belle. Bien maintenant arrête de parler que je puisse te faire une coupe qui en rendrait jalouse toutes les femmes, y compris Wiinblood.

Hermione, aurait eu les yeux bandés que ça lui aurait fait le même effet, elle s'est endormie dans le siège du salon si confortable. Tout nous laisse à croire qu'un sort de sommeil lui a été lancé, mais aucune preuve n'y est, donc chut. Trois heures plus tard, Hermione Granger était prête et elle avait des cheveux ou même le mot ravissant était minime comparée à ce que c'était. C'était distinguée, raffinée, mais pas au point de penser qu'elle avait passé 5 heures à se préparer, c'était distinguée et raffinée pour ne pas en faire trop. Quand Hermione se réveilla subitement elle fut tout simplement choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, ses cheveux lui arrivait désormais sur les seins et ils était d'un bouclage divine. Will décida de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire pour que ça reste ainsi.

\- Il faudra que tu appliques cette huile tous les soirs et le matin tes cheveux demanderont simplement un coup de peigne, mais le bouclage restera le même. Si tu veux te les lisser, utilise cette huile. Étant donné que tu es de bonne compagnie quand l'on parle avec toi, je t'offre 12 flacons de chaque, tu en auras pour un mois avec un flacon. Donc deux ans de routine, Dray a déjà payé, je te laisse aller le voir il est devant la porte ma belle.

\- Me … merci, c'est tout simplement la plus belle coupe de cheveux que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie, je te remercie énormément. J'espère revenir te voir bientôt, car toi aussi tu es de très bonne compagnie, sauf quand tu me lances un sort de sommeil aha un peu avant de venir Malfoy m'a dit que tu avais une femme, j'apprécierais la rencontrer.

\- Dray ne m'aurait pas dit que tu étais une née moldue et tu ne serais pas une héroïne de guerre, j'aurais juré que tu étais une Sang-Pur en ce moment même. Tu as de bonne manière et c'est très agréable, je serais ravie de te faire rencontre Elena.

\- Parfait, à bientôt alors Will.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Malfoy, Blaise et Pansy, ils étaient en grande discussion Malfoy a été le premier à lever les yeux, puis les autres le suivirent. Personne ne disait rien, Malfoy avait la bouche grande ouverte à un point que de la bave aurait pu en sortir, Hermione se contenta de dire une chose, et ils reprirent leurs esprits.

\- Malfoy, tu regardes mes cheveux comme si c'était un bout de viande, pourrais-tu arrêter ?

\- Ouais Dray, fait attention de la bave est en train de couler.

\- Très drôle Zab'.

\- Bon, vue qu'ils risquent d'en avoir pour des dizaines de minutes à se disputer, je vais te le dire moi. Tu es magnifique Hermione !

\- Merci, ça me touche énormément ce que tu me dis là.

\- Oui c'est vraie Hermione, tu es magnifique, prends la bave de Malfoy comme un compliment.

\- Ahaha, vous êtes adorable. Donc on va dire merci Malfoy, pour ta bave, ça me touche énormément.

\- Bon Granger, magne toi parce que on a encore pleins de magasins à faire.

\- Avec un s'il te plaît se serait parfait.

\- Je ne savais pas que je m'adressais à une princesse, milles excuses.

C'était la première fois que Malfoy n'avait pas eu ce ton hautain sur elle pendant toute la journée il avait été respectueux, et s'en était agréable. Toute la journée ils firent les magasins, en allant de vêtements d'été à hiver, puis en allant acheter des sous-vêtements "digne de ce nom" puis en allant aussi dans un magasins de maquillage, de chaussure, de robes et j'en passe. Le pire c'est qu'Hermione était très mal à l'aise car Malfoy lui avait tout offert, mais après tout c'était juste pour le marché. En fin de journée, elle alla se faire une manucure, pédicure et alla chez l'esthéticienne. Des engueulades avaient éclatés entre les deux jeunes gens mais rien de très intéressant. Le soir quand elle rentra chez elle, elle avait une nouvelle lettre.

 _« Cher Granger,_

 _tu as fait preuve de bonnes manières envers Will et il m'a dit son ressentie par rapport à toi, j'avoue être assez content que tu lui aies plu. Il nous invite samedi prochain pour un dîner avec sa femme en ville. Pendant la semaine après tes heures de boulot au ministère, Pans' viendra te donner quelques cours, ce n'est pas pour te ridiculiser, mais dans trois semaines j'organise un bal et tu seras la seule née moldue, il faut que tu plaises aux autres. Je te dis à bientôt._

 _Drago Malfoy. »_

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, désolée du manque d'action, mais promis il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous préférez entre grand chapitre ou énormément de chapitres. j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

 **MIL.**


	4. Un début

Hellooooo ! Pour ma défense, j'avais finis tout mon chapitre, quand mon PC s'est éteind, et évidemment aucune sauvegarde n'avait été faite sur ce chapitre. Alors après, m'être franchement énervée sur mon ordinateur (alors que c'est en partie ma faute), je me suis décidée de tout vous réécrire seulement aujourd'hui. Alors oui, je sais ce n'est qu'une faible excuse et j'en suis désolée. Je me suis dépêchée de le publier étant affreusement en retard, mais j'espère qu'il est tout de même correct. En attendant, je vous aie assez fait attendre, voici la suite. On se retrouve en bas.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **AlieaGakuensAliens** : Contente que ça te plaise encore et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, il en est un oui x) moi aussi je les aimes beaucoup, bon je te laisse avec la suite étant donné que je suis affreusement en retard (rire diabolique x2 pour Ron)

 **Vivet-Dore** : C'est une amie qui m'a donné quelques bouts de l'histoire, alors je suis désolée si ça te semble plagié ce n'était pas mon attention mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle avait pris son idée quelque part. J'espère que ça ne ressemblera pas trop à l'histoire dont tu me parles, et que ça te plaira toujours autant. En attendant, désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de plus ponctuer mes phrases, mais tu me diras si ça a marché.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4.**_

Quand Drago avait dit dans sa lettre ''à bientôt'' Hermione s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il vienne un dimanche matin. Elle se fit réveiller par la sonnette, et c'était assez énervant car la personne en train de sonner, ne savait visiblement pas qu'il ne fallait pas rester appuyer sur la sonnette. Alors Hermione qui était dans son pyjama Hulk ouvrit la porte, mais quand elle vit Malfoy sur le palier elle eut une soudaine envie de claquer la porte au nez de l'intrus.

\- Bonjour Granger, pas du matin ?

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy, il est quel heure ?

\- 6h30.

\- 6h ? 6h30 ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI A 6H30 DU MATIN T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARÉ OU C'EST COMMENT ?

\- Tu peux éviter de hurler ? Tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble.

\- OH NON MALFOY. IL EST 6H30 DU MATIN TU VIENS DE ME RÉVEILLER ET TU VEUX QUE JE NE CRIS PAS ? ET PUIS QUI T'AS DONNÉ MON ADRESSE ?

\- Il me semble que ça s'appelle … ah oui ! être un Malfoy. J'ai passé deux appels et le tour était joué. Bon maintenant ce n'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais pourrais-tu me laisser entrer ?

\- Va te faire foutre, reviens à 8h et là je te laisserais entrer.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? On a passé un marché, alors que tu veuilles dormir ou pas je m'en fout royalement, tu as 30 minutes pour te préparer et je reviens c'est clair ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Je viens avec des croissants et des pains aux chocolats français, j'ai un portoloin juste pour moi et mes allers-retours en France, alors si tu veux des pains au chocolat (ou chocolatine je ne veux pas de débats même si on dit pain au chocolat )) ou autre je te conseille de magner ton cul !

\- Il y aura aussi des chaussons aux pommes ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- D'accord, mais prends pour quatre, Ginny et Harry viennent pour déjeuner.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'ai dit, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter mes deux meilleurs amis que je considère comme mon frère et ma sœur vienne déjeuner chez moi, qu'il y a-t-il de bizarre ici ?

\- Peut-être le fait, que moi Drago Malfoy sera en ta compagnie, nan ?

\- Eh bien, je m'en fiche, tu m'as réveillé à 6h30 c'est de ta faute, assume.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix ?

\- Aucunement, au revoir Malfoy.

Après s'être préparée, elle alla préparer le déjeuner. A peine eut-elle finie que le jeune couple arriva, évidemment Ginny lui couru dans les bras et après qu'ils eurent pris des nouvelles, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une assiette de plus.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un Mione ?

\- C'est compliquée, je vous expliquerais plus tard, mais promettez moi de ne pas vous énervez.

\- Promis.

\- Promis.

\- Alors voilà la personne en plus est Drago Malfoy, le soir où vous m'avez ramené chez moi, son hibou est arrivé et il a demandé à ce que l'on se donne rendez-vous devant Gringotts. Après, j'ai su que Ronald me trompait avec sa petite amie et nous avons fait une alliance, pour se venger des deux. J'ai rencontré Blaise et Pansy, et ils sont totalement hilarant, je rigole beaucoup avec eux, même si je ne les connais que depuis très peu, mais on ne s'ennuie aucunement avec eux, un jour il faudrait que vous les rencontriez, je suis sûre Gin' que tu t'entendras tout de suite avec Blaise, vous avez le même sens de l'humour.

\- Eh bien, Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu nous appréciais autant.

Blaise, Pansy et Malfoy étaient rentrés dans mon appartement pendant que je parlais à Harry et Gin' et ils avaient tout entendu.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous veniez.

\- Eh bien, Dray ne voulait pas resté tout seul avec trois Gryffondors, on ne dirait pas, mais ce n'est encore qu'une bébé, le pauvre. (Pansy ria à la bêtise de Blaise comme elle le faisait souvent, il faut dire qu'elle est bon public)

\- Ta gueule Zab'.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais devoir changé la table alors.

\- Attends, Mione. On peut juste parler cinq minutes, tous les trois ?

\- Oui si tu veux Harry.

(un peu à l'écart)

\- Il ne t'a pas menacé ?

\- Non bien sûre que non Harry.

\- Tant mieux, je n'apprécie pas que mes deux meilleurs amis se tapent à la gueule, mais tu sais ce que tu fais mieux que tout le monde. Alors si ça te va, ça me va aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous les imposer, moi je les apprécie pas, mais si ce n'est pas votre cas, je peux réorganiser mon emploi du temps pour faire que vus ne vous croisiez pas.

\- Bon Herm' d'amour je vais être franche avec toi, je suis très heureuse, que tu vois d'autres personnes que nous, les gens aux ministères, et le terrier. J'avais peur qu'à la fin, depuis ce que Ronald t'as fait tu tombes dans une dépression, mais tu as l'air de très bien t'en sortir. Certes, ce n'est pas les personnes avec qui j'aurais pensé, que tu te créerais des liens d'amitiés, mais Pansy et Blaise ont l'air adorable, et je me réjouis que tu vois du monde grâce à eux. En plus de ça, mon crétin de frère mérite une bonne leçon, et je ne me fais pas de soucis sur le fait que vous allez lui en donner une très bonne.

\- C'est ton frère.

\- Je sais Harry, mais frère ou pas, là il me fait plus honte qu'autre chose, et Hermione est aussi ma sœur à mes yeux.

\- Bon, étant donné qu'ils nous espionnent, on peut peut-être sortir, non ?

\- Ouais.

Au début du déjeuner, tout était assez bizarre, mais au fur et à mesure, la glace se dissipa et ils parlèrent comme si c'étaient des amis de toujours. Hermione étaient assez contente qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. A la fin du déjeuner, le jeune couple partit laissant Hermione avec le trio de serpentards.

\- Bon Granger, vas chercher les vêtements que j'ai acheté hier.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On sort.

\- Et alors, je suis très bien habillée comme ça.

\- Non, tes cheveux sont convenable mais tes vêtements déplorable, alors avec Pans' vous allez refaire ta grade robe en entier, donc pour ça il faut déjà faire le tri dans ce que tu as, puis refaire les magasins.

\- Avec ce que tu as acheté hier, ma garde robe est déjà refaite, et il est hors de question que je jette mes autres vêtements.

\- Je ne pensais pas les jeté, mais c'est effectivement une meilleure idée.

\- Eh Dray, t'es dur avec elle, alors vas faire un tour, je m'occupe d'elle, quand tu reviens elle sera comme tu le souhaites.

\- Tu sais comment je veux qu'elle soit ?

\- Evidemment que je le sais, je te connais par cœur.

\- Tu as la journée, je reviens à 19 heure.

\- Parfait, Blaise vas avec lui, c'est une journée entre fille que je demande là.

\- Mais Drago doit pourtant partir.

\- Ta gueule Zab et vient.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Cela faisait une heure que Pansy feuilletait ma garde robe et triait sur deux tas, je n'étais pas d'accord sur ce qu'elle voulait jeter, mais j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Même si je n'aimais pas trop, qu'elle jette mes vêtements comme ça, mes vêtement étaient vieux et on ne pouvais pas le nier alors un peu de neuf ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. On s'était vite rendue compte que les chemises m'allaient extrêmement bien, et qu'il m'en fallait plus, alors le couturier / styliste personnelle de la famille Malfoy, est venu, pour me faire des chemises sur mesure. J'en avais de tout les goûts, des bleues nuits, des blanches, des noires, des vertes foncés et des vertes pâles, des floraux et un tas d'autres. En fin de journée, Pansy et moi s'étions enfin mise d'accord, de comment je devais me maquiller et m'habiller pour la semaine qui viendrait. Alors pour les trente minutes qui restaient avant le retour de Malfoy et je pense Blaise, je me maquilla légèrement et mis une de mes chemises bleues nuits, avec un skinny noir. Après avoir finis de me préparer, je fis à manger avec l'aide de Pansy qui adorait cuisiner, mais ne pouvait pas le faire souvent à cause de son rangs. Alors, on s'attela à faire des œufs mimosa, des pâtes poulet curry et un fondant au chocolat, puis on dressa la table avec une petite musique de fond.

\- La vache, ça sent vachement bon !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on vous avais autorisé à entrer les garçons, Cissy vas vous crier quand elle va savoir que vous rentrer comme ça chez les gens.

\- Non, tu n'oserais pas faire ça Pans', pas à nous ?

\- Tu me connais mal alors.

(les garçons blanchirent)

\- Mais je rigole, rentrez.

\- Je veux voir Granger, est-ce qu'elle est prête.

\- Je ne savais pas que je te manquais autant Malfoy.

Les garçons furent vraiment choquée, pire qu'hier après la séance de coiffure. Cette fille dégageaient une beauté époustouflante, sans pour autant être quelque chose de physique, naturellement elle était très belle mais là c'était plus que ça. Elle n'avait pas trop de maquillage ni de robes ou de talons mais elle était vraiment belle. ils n'avaient pas les mots, et Malfoy se demandait juste comme il réagirait quand elle sera habillée par une robe et des talons, c'était sûr il n'allait pas résister, il était un homme après tout, il ne pouvait pas contrôler le fait qu'il la désirait car on ne va pas se mentir maintenant il la désirait clairement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant de l'amour.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et on se retrouve bientôt je l'espère pour la suite. Je ne suis pas là du 23 au 26 (je suis dans ma famille et je ne pense pas avoir un ordinateur sous la main) alors je vais essayer de faire des chapitres en avance pour tout publier en fonction des jours que je manquerai, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

 **DIL.**


	5. Une chemise et des cheveux

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 5 qui est assez court, mais si il n'y a aucun problème, je poste la suite dans la journée alors ce n'est pas si grave. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Bon, ce n'est pas contre toi Malfoy, mais ça fait tout de même deux fois en deux jours, que tu baves en me regardant, c'est vraiment gênant.

\- La ferme Granger, bravo Pans' tu as vraiment fait du beau travail, sinon qu'est-ce que ça sent de si bon ?

\- Ah, on a fait à manger.

\- Eh bien, je suis pressé d'y goûter, ça sent vraiment bon.

\- Dit Malfoy, maintenant que je suis totalement relooké, tu peux me dire qu'elle est la suite du plan ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, dans trois semaines un bal est organisé au manoir. Tu vas y participer, avec comme titre, de copine du dernier héritier Malfoy. Les personnes qui seront à ce bal seront tous des Sang-Pur ou des Sang-Mêlé, les seuls qui seront là pour toi seront Blaise, Pansy ainsi que Daphnée. C'est donc pour ça, que pendant les trois semaines, Pansy va t'aider à apprendre les règles des Sang-Pur de haute société, elle sera aidé de Blaise. Les deux semaines avant le bal, nous allons devoir exposé notre sois disant amour aux yeux de tous, histoire que cela fasse plus vrais. Du coup, tu viendras habiter pour les deux semaines au manoir, avec possibilité d'inviter Potty et Weaslette. Tu vas aussi devoir, à partir de lundi m'appeler par mon prénom, car cette semaine nous nous montrerons en tant qu'amis proche, pour après se mettre en couple le lundi qui suit. Le bal vas permettre à savoir que notre relation n'est pas fausse, car un Malfoy n'emmène pas sa copine si c'est une relation non durable. Tout le monde parlera de ça, car c'est la première fois que j'emmènerais une fille avec pour titre de petite amie.

\- Quel honneur, d'être la première, je suis véritablement touchée.

\- Très mature Granger.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me dit.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Blaise et Pansy n'avait pas parlé pendant l'échange des deux, Blaise parce qu'il était en train de manger comme s'il n'avait pas manger depuis trois jours, et Pansy car elle essayait de vérifier quelque chose par rapport à Malfoy. Elle trouvait, qu'il se faisait plus froid envers Hermione - et savait que seule elle ou Blaise s'il était attentif aurait remarqué ceci -, alors que celle-ci n'avait absolument rien fait de mal, mais il essayait d'être vraiment distant envers elle, et elle essayait de savoir pourquoi. Quand ils partirent, elle ne reparti pas chez elle, et demanda pour dormir avec Drago, sachant qu'il ne lui refusait jamais rien. Blaise vexé, se fit aussi invité, histoire d'être dans la confidence.

\- Drago, à quoi tu joues avec Hermione ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce matin tu étais, normal et quand tu es revenu tu as vu Hermione et tu es devenu froid et distant comme si elle était un monstre.

\- Hmhm, c'est assez embarrassant ce que tu dis là Pans', je ne pense pas que Dray veuille te dire pourquoi il était comme ça, donc je vais te le dire, car j'adore te foutre la honte Drag'. Quand il a vu Hermione, il a ressenti un désir, enfin je pense que tu as compris, pas la peine de te faire un dessin, il a (insérer le mot) ce qui peut expliquer, la distance qu'il s'est mis entre elle et lui.

\- Zabini, vas en enfer, tu pouvais pas fermer ta gueule ?

\- Comme si Pans' allait lâcher l'affaire, autant être sincère.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- BORDEL TU AS FANTASMÉ SUR HERMIONE, EST-CE QUE TU SAIS QUE SI TU TOMBES AMOUREUX D'ELLE C'EST ENCORE MOI QUI VAIT DEVOIR ME TAPER TOUT LE BOULOT ?

\- Ça tombe bien, je n'ai aucune intention de tomber amoureux d'elle, je l'ai juste désiré ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle. Pans' tu sais très bien que la dernière personne dont je suis tombé amoureux, m'a fait vraiment mal au cœur, je pense à elle tous les jours encore, tu penses sérieusement que je vais tomber amoureux de Granger juste parce que je l'ai désiré ? C'est du n'importe quoi. Sinon, tu es quand même ma meilleure amie voir ma sœur et je n'ai pas trop envie de parler du fait que je l'ai désiré avec toi, c'est hyper gênant.

\- Très bien, j'arrête de parler, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire pour autant, et tu le sais.

\- Oui, qui veut du Whisky Pur Feu ?

Ils levèrent tous les trois la main, et burent en leur amitié de toujours.

* * *

Oui, je sais c'est un petit chapitre, mais c'est un peu comme une intro, de la semaine que Hermione va passer. Car dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir les trois premiers jours d'entraînement ainsi qu'un léger rapprochement entre les deux, ce qui nous fait penser que Pansy n'a vraiment pas lâché l'affaire. Car, elle veut les mettre ensemble maintenant, tout ça pour une chemise et des cheveux … Drago va en baver autant vous le dire. On découvre dans ce chapitre (celui que vous venez de lire) que Drago est déjà tombé amoureux (je vous rassure ce n'est pas Mia, c'est encore pire ;)) et qu'il a l'air de s'en être très mal remis. Bref, j'espère que ce mini chapitre vous as plu et que vous me donnerez votre avis.

 **DIL.**


	6. La guerre est déclarée

Bien, j'ai fnis mon chapitre attends pour vous le poster. Il est plus long que les autres, et il y a un peu d'action. Finalement je n'ai fais que les deux premiers jours, il y aais trop de choses à dire aha. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Première semaine.

Hermione, allait rentrer chez elle, après sa journée de travail, quand elle croisa dans l'ascenseur Ronald et Mia en train de s'embrasser avec aucune pudeur. Ronald l'a remarqua entre un baiser.

\- Her… Hermione c'est toi ?

\- Bravo, tu sais encore me reconnaître, apparemment nos années d'amitiés n'ont pas servis à rien, même si il en aurait sûrement fallut plus vue ton hésitation. Néanmoins, appelle moi par mon nom de famille je te pris, nous ne sommes pas amis, il me semble.

\- Hermione, voyons nous avons toujours été amis.

\- Non, je ne crois pas Weasley, nous n'avons pas toujours été amis, et nous ne le sommes plus.

\- Très bien … Molly souhaiterais que tu viennes au Terrier samedi.

\- Impossible, non seulement je ne tiens pas à être obligé de te voir un jour de week-end et en plus je suis invitée chez des amis.

\- Pourtant Harry et Ginny seront là ce week-end.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas d'autres amis. Emmène ta chère Wiinblood Weasley, Ginny vas l'adooooorer j'en suis sûre.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi hypocrite que ça, elle savait que Ginny détestait Wiinblood, pour pleins de raisons mais la plus grande étant le fait qu'elle était la copine de Ronald. Son supplice prit fin, quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit elle espérait que ça la priverait d'un discussion avec l'autre con, et sa prière fut entendue car c'est Malfoy qui entra dans l'ascenseur.

\- Oh Hermione, je te cherchait, tu n'as pas oublié le restaurant ce soir avec Pansy et Blaise ?

\- Non voyons Draaaay, comment je pourrais oublier ça ?

\- Ah, je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas ton genre d'oublier nos soirées restaurants, d'ailleurs ce que tu avais fait hier avec Pans' était succulent. Oh, Wiinblood, Weasley. Je pense Mione, que l'on vas se dépêcher de changer l'ascenseur car au point où ils en sont, ils ne vont pas attendre d'être chez eux.

\- Ahahahaaa, tu as bien raison.

\- Vous … vous … vous vous êtes amis ?

\- Il me semble, que cela ne te regarde en rien Weasley, mais oui nous sommes amis.

Puis ils sortirent des que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant derrière eux une Wiinblood et un Weasley livide. Arrivée devant chez elle, elle s'assura que personne ne les entendait, et ria aux larmes, suivit de Malfoy.

\- Tu as vu l… leurs têtes ?

\- Oui ahaha, c'était à mourir de rire ahaha.

\- Non, sérieusement Malfoy, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Tant que ça ? Eh bien, je suis flattée Grangie. (sourire en coin à la Malfoy)

\- Il m'a adressé la parole, pour me demander de venir au Terrier alors oui, tant que ça.

\- Tu devrais y aller, mais avec moi, je me demande quel tête ils feront ahahaa.

\- Ce serait effectivement drôle aha.

\- Bon, j'étais venu te chercher car Pans' est tombée malade, du coup je vais m'occuper de ça aujourd'hui, elle m'a donné des fiches pour m'aider, même si je ne pense pas qu'elles vont m'être utile.

\- Hmhm, tu sais comment une femme doit se comporter en haute société ?

\- Non, mais je sais observé, et quand on doit sois même se comporter en haute société, on sait au moins les bases, et ça suffira je pense. Mercredi nous allons au restaurant, ainsi que ce soir. Ce soir, avec Pansy et Blaise et mercredi tous les deux, pour montrer que nous nous rapprochons.

\- Et samedi, on va voir Will, je sais. Mais si Pansy est malade, comment vas t'elle venir ?

\- Je la soupçonne de n'être pas assez malade, pour rater l'occasion d'aller dans son restaurant préféré.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir m'habiller en conséquence ?

\- Tu as tout compris, mais avant, il faut que tu apprennes les bonnes manières.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Eh bien, tu dois savoir comment te comporter, que faire en tel situation et que répondre en d'autres situations.

\- Je pense, que je sais encore comment m'exprimer, alors je t'en prie apprend moi autre chose.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague Granger, tu vas devoir apprendre à te comporter dans des endroits publics, c'est certes très con, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Hmhm, ok.

Une fois que Malfoy fut satisfait du travail qu'elle avait fourni, et qu'il l'a considérait prêt pour le restaurant, il lui dit de se préparer et que Pansy viendrait dans une minute pour l'aider, Hermione ayant retenu la leçon demanda une chose et Malfoy fut content qu'elle ait retenu.

\- Nous allons dans quel genre de restaurant ? Cela mérite-t-il une robe ou bien une tenue plus décontractée ?

\- C'est un petit restaurant qui est tout de même chic, alors la robe n'est pas une obligation et je pense que ça ferait trop pour une soirée entre amis, alors je te conseille une tenue à la fois chic et décontractée.

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Après que Pansy et elle, est décidée de finalement optée pour la chemise florale acheté il y a peu de temps, avec un skinny bleu clair ainsi que des nues pieds rose pâle, ils partirent tout les quatre au restaurant, avant évidemment Hermione avait fait un récapitulatif.

1\. Attendre que les garçons viennent nous débarrasser.

2\. Attendre qu'ils nous poussent notre chaise.

3\. M'asseoir à côté de Malfoy.

4\. Appeler Malfoy Drago.

5\. Avoir de grands sujets de conversation.

Il lui semblait que c'était tout, de toute façon, si elle faisait quelque chose de travers, ils viendraient à son secours. Arrivés au restaurant, tout se passa parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de non prévu arriva. Wiinblood et Weasley arrivèrent, elle était énormément maquillée et portait une robe des plus courtes et des plus moulantes en plus de ça, c'était un rouge criard, elle avait aussi des talons qui devait au moins faire 10 centimètres. Franchement on aurait dit une prostituée, d'ailleurs Blaise ne se gêna pas de le dire à haute voix.

\- Eh les gars, Weasley s'est ramené avec une prostituée, pauvre Wiinblood., déjà trompée.

\- Mec ?

\- Ouais Dray ?

\- C'est Wiinblood, et en plus de ça elle t'a entendu. T'es vraiment con, on va devoir Hermione et moi se taper sa gueule deux fois en une journée.

\- Eh Zabini, sache que non Roni d'amouuur ne me trompe pas, désolée il ne trompe que des personnes sans valeur. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il t'a trompé la Sang-de-Bourbe. Aucune valeur que ce soit par ton sang ou par d'autres choses.

\- Wiinblood, je te conseille de vivement te taire, c'est une lionne et un mot de trop elle te fera regretter ta naissance.

\- Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas parlé, je parlais à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Dit ça fait quoi de savoir, que la personne que tu voulais épouser t'as trompée ? J'imagine que tu dois être habitué à ce genre de chose, quand on est une Sang-de-Bourbe on doit avoir une vie de merde. Tu sais, Roni m'aime, alors que toi il ne t'a sûrement jamais aimé, tu fais tellement pitié. Je n'en reviens pas, qu'on appelle ça une sorcière, tu ne mérites pas de l'être.

\- ALORS là je te conseille de franchement fermer ta gueule Wiinblood, ok ? Parce que j'ai affronté le plus puissant mage noir, de tous les temps, je l'ai confronté et tu penses sérieusement qu'une prostituée de ton ressort vas me rabaisser comme ça ? Quand on a une vie aussi merdique que la tienne, on se retient de parler, mais j'imagine que chez toi on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse. Ton père et ta mère devait sûrement être devenu des alcooliques quand ils se sont rendus compte la chose qu'ils avaient fait naître. Toi qui a des idéologies de merde sur la pureté du sang, ça ne te dégoûte pas de passer après moi ? Par ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe peut faire, je te conseille de dégager de ma vue et de partir de ce restaurant maintenant, pour me laisser avec mes amis, avec qui je passais une excellente soirée avant ton arrivée.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Je travaille au ministère, je suis une héroïne de guerre et j'ai été nommée plus intelligente sorcière de ma génération, alors quand tu arriveras à me tuer, Voldemort reviendra des morts. Maintenant dégage de ma vue.

Après qu'elle fut partie, jeté de force par le propriétaire, les trois autres regardèrent Hermione et se mirent à rire comme elle ne les avait jamais vue rire. Une fois calmée Pansy lui parla.

\- Herm' rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère.

\- Je n'ai pas été si violente, si ?

\- SI ! C'était si drôle, en mesure que tu parlais elle devenait livide, et nous on devait se retenir de rire, c'était atrocement dur.

\- Bon, j'imagine, que ça fait un peu honte, le comportement dont j'ai fait part, non ?

\- Non pas du tout. C'est bien, ça montre que tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et c'est super car tout le monde sait que Dray ne veut pas une fille en manque de répartie.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Dès que les quatre nouveaux amis finirent le repas, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione, allait rentrer chez elle, quand Ginny débarqua à l'improviste.

\- Herm' d'amouur, il s'est passé quoi dans le restaurant ?

\- Eh bien, Wiinblood m'a insulté et je l'ai tout simplement remise à sa place.

\- Ronald est furieux, il a dit que tu avais été mal polie envers elle, et qu'elle refusait de sortir tant elle avait honte de se faire insulter de la sorte.

\- Qu'a dit ta famille ?

\- Que c'était à lui de gérer sa copine, et que tu as réagis comme il le fallait. Ils ont aussi dit que si sa copine ne savait pas se comporter, elle avait qu'à partir. Ma mère m'a dit, que si tu voulais venir au Terrier elle s'arrangerait pour que Ronald ne soit pas là.

\- Merci, je te tiendrais au courant, avant de venir, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir venir cette semaine. Tu sais, le marché et tout ça …

\- Oui, je comprends … Tu veux que je te laisse aller dormir ?

\- Cela me ferait énormément de bien, on se fait bientôt une soirée pyjama ?

\- Oui bien sûre, je ramènerais Luna puis si Pansy le souhaite elle pourrait venir ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera, puis elle viendra sûrement avec Daphnée, des fois Pansy me parle d'elle et elle a l'air très gentille, mais à ce que j'ai compris elle a déménagé assez loin, et elles se voient moins, du coup Pansy est assez triste car c'est sa meilleure amie.

\- Mmmh oui, je comprends. Je ne supporterais pas si tu déménageais loin, bon je te laisse tu as l'air épuisée, mais juste fait attention à Wiinblood, je ne lui fais pas confiance, je suis sûre qu'elle est dangereuse.

\- Si elle est dangereuse, je m'occuperais de son cas. Pour l'instant elle ne me fait aucun tort, et n'oublie pas que j'ai l'avantage d'être une héroïne de guerre et de faire partie du Trio d'Or comme c'est si souvent cité, même si nous ne sommes plus un Trio, j'ai de nombreux avantages qu'elle n'a pas.

\- Mais Ronald a les mêmes, et j'ai peur qu'elle se serve de lui.

\- Elle n'en fera rien, elle n'est pas assez maligne.

\- Je te le dit, je suis sûre qu'elle est dangereuse, Herm' fait attention à toi.

\- Promis.

Ginny partit, le lendemain, Hermione était de nouveau au ministère, mais c'était assez bizarre, tout le monde l'a dévisageait, à plusieurs reprises, elle alla voir si elle n'avait pas un bouton ou tout autre chose sur elle, quand Pansy furieuse débarqua dans son bureau.

\- Je vais la tuer !

\- Calme toi Pans' …

\- MAIS TU AS VU CE QU'ELLE A FAIT BLAISE, JE VAIS LA TUER !

\- Bonjour Pansy, moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, que puis-je faire pour vous deux ?

\- Techniquement, je suis là juste pour essayer de calmer Pansy.

\- Pourquoi Mal … Drago ne t'aide pas ?

\- Peux-tu mettre un sort d'insonorisation ?

\- Oui, bien sûre.

\- Alors voilà, Drago n'est pas là, car j'ai dû l'enfermer chez lui pour qu'il ne vienne pas, il aurait fait des ravages, et Pansy l'y aurait aidé avec joie.

\- Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? SÉRIEUSEMENT HERM' ?

\- Oui, sérieusement Pansy, cela m'aidera peut-être à savoir pourquoi on me dévisage depuis ce matin.

\- As-tu lu le Sorcière Hebdo ?

\- Non.

\- Cela explique donc pourquoi tu ne sais pas. Votre confrontation d'hier, n'est pas resté dans le restaurant, Wiinblood est allée voir Rita Skeeter et lui a dit de faire un article sur ce qu'il c'était passé, évidemment elle s'est mis à son avantage. Rita, qui ne t'aime pas t'as écrasé comme une moins que rien, je te laisse lire.

 _« Hermione Granger, s'en prend à Mia Wiinblood sans raison. Elle l'a insulté de tous les noms dans le restaurant où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini ainsi que Pansy Parkinson. Sous prétexte que Mia Wiinblood s'était mis en couple avec le Ronald Weasley, après que celui-ci ai mis un terme à leur relation qui était contre nature. Hermione Granger a sauté sur Mia Wiinblood, elle l'a insulté et elle l'a aussi menacé. Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione Granger se trouvait-elle avec des ennemis d'enfance, en plus de ça Drago Malfoy est lui-même l'ex de Mia Wiinblood, serait-il une réunion de désespéré ? Car souvenons-nous bien que Pansy a rejoint le club quand Théodore Nott l'a quitté car elle devenait trop grosse, Blaise Zabini, lui est un célibataire convaincue. Nous nous demandons ce qu'il s'y trame »_

\- QUOI, MAIS C'EST UNE GROSSE BLAGUE ?

\- Nous sommes d'accord, étant donné que tu es assez haut placé dans le ministère, je pensais que tu pourrais régler cette affaire au plus vite, en allant voir le directeur de Sorcière Hebdo et éventuellement faire virer Rita Skeeter.

\- J'aimerais énormément la faire virer, mais elle trouverait un moyen de revenir, néanmoins je vais de ce pas voir le directeur de Sorcière Hebdo.

\- On vient avec toi, au-cas-où tu n'es pas assez persuasive.

\- Je pense, être assez persuasive, merci.

\- Même je veux nous défendre, tu n'as pas à le faire, ce n'est pas dans le contrat.

\- Nous sommes amis ou bien c'est une histoire de contrat ?

\- Nous sommes amis.

\- Alors, je vais vous défendre.

\- Bien.

\- Maintenant, rentre chez toi Pansy, Blaise vas prendre soin de toi, j'en suis sûre, cette histoire sera réglée cette après-midi. Allez voir Drago, il ne doit pas être très heureux d'être enfermé dans son propre manoir.

Quand elle alla voir le directeur, il accepta d'arrêter les publications de cette journée et de faire paraître un mot écrit par Hermione elle-même, qui paraîtrait dans tous les magazines sorciers ainsi que dans le journal.

 _« Bonjour, cela fait deux fois en une journée que l'on va entendre parler de moi. Je suis Hermione Granger, et ce matin dans le Sorcière Hebdo est apparu un article dénigrant mes amis ainsi que moi, alors je vais vous éclaircir. J'étais au restaurant avec mes amis quand Mia Wiinblood est apparu en compagnie de son petit ami Ronald Weasley. Celle-ci a commencé à m'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe ou d'autres horreurs, alors je me suis défendue, sans pour autant lui offrir des menaces de mort, ce qu'elle ne s'est pas gênée de faire. Néanmoins les conflits entre Mia Wiinblood et moi ne vous regarde en rien. Par ailleurs, je tiens à défendre mes amis qui ont été humiliés. Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini étaient en ma compagnie car après la guerre, nous avons tiré un trait sur nos sottises, au fur et à mesure nous sommes devenus amis, et je ne le regrette en rien car ce sont de très bonnes personnes. Hier, si nous étions au restaurant ensemble, c'était tout simplement pour faire ce que tous les amis font, s'amuser un peu. Si vous avez un problème ou que vous croyez les conneries écrites par Rita Skeeter sachez, que je m'en fiche royalement. Mais je pense, qu'il faut être sacrément stupide pour croire ce qu'une femme en manque d'inspiration est capable d'écrire, je suis navrée si le peuple sorcier est aussi stupide que ça alors._

 _Hermione Jean Granger. »_

* * *

Bon, je m'arrête avec ça, c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous me donnerez votre avis. Si les chapitre sont aussi longs c'est parce que j'en prépare d'avance pour les jours que je vais manquer.

 **DIL.**


	7. Le pari

En retard, comme toujours … Je suis tombée malade, ce qui fait que j'essaie d'éviter les écrans. Pendant mes vacances (quand je n'étais pas malade) je m'étais avancée dans l'histoire mais j'ai perdu ma clé USB … J'ai donc dû tout réécrire.

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver quand je consulte mes reviews. Pour être franche, Mia est une grosse grosse peste, mais pas la pire. ;) Alors je te laisse avec la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

Alors que Hermione transplanait pour aller chez elle, elle fut accueilli par Blaise, Pansy et Malfoy. Avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Pansy lui fit un énorme câlin. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle vu le journal que Malfoy avait en main et comprit.

\- Merci énormément Hermie au début, j'avais peur que tu ne tiennes pas ta parole et que tu te défendes juste, mais là tu nous as défendu certes pas cas par cas mais tu nous as défendu à ta manière et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante Hermie.

\- J'avoue que j'ai adoré insulté Rita Skeeter et j'ai encore plus aimé quand son patron, m'a laissé le droit de le publier.

\- Tu traînes trop avec nous, attention aha.

\- Granger, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

\- Oui bien sûre.

(un peu à l'écart)

\- Pansy t'a adopté maintenant on va dire, avant tu étais une de ses amies mais maintenant tu es son amie, tu comptes pour elle, alors je te promets que si tu lui fais du mal, je te ferais une humiliation plus grande que tu n'en as jamais connu. Sinon merci Grangie pour ce que tu as fait.

\- De rien.

Les entraînements poursuivirent et Hermione se rendit compte que Blaise pouvait être très sérieux quand il voulait, il n'avait pas encore rigolé, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de faux, il la regardait d'un air sévère. Pansy elle, était aussi très sérieuse mais beaucoup plus expressive. Quand c'était bien, elle lui disait et ne faisait pas comme Malfoy qui lui hochait la tête. Si Pansy n'était pas là, elle se serait sûrement déjà tué, elle ne savait pas que les manières de Sang-Pur étaient si nombreuses. Au bout de vingt-deux heures, ils partirent enfin, se rendant compte que Hermione était épuisée puis elle partit dormie. Aujourd'hui était une mise en situation, à 19 heure elle alla dans un restaurant chic avec Malfoy, mais avant elle se prépara plus d'un heure avec Pansy pour qu'elle soit l'une des plus belles femmes du restaurant. Le styliste personnelle de la famille Malfoy était revenu, et il lui avait donné une robe magnifique. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux et elle était d'un rose pâle qui se mariait très bien à son maquillage léger. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon effet relâchée, avec quelques mèches rebelles qui s'en échappaient. Quand vint le tour des chaussures, Hermione n'avait pas l'air très sûre d'elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais mis des talons aussi haut de toute ma vie, alors je ne sais pas si c'est bien vue, sachant que là, nous allons nous montrer en tant qu'amis.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je mets des talons de quinze centimètres, alors ce ne sont pas ses cinq malheureux centimètres qui vont te faire du mal.

\- Oui, mais toi ce n'est pas pareille, tu adores mettre des talons, pas moi.

\- Mmmmh pas faux, entraîne toi à marcher avec pendant les dix minutes qui arrivent, et si c'est trop dur, tu auras une paire de nue pied dans ton sac.

\- Merci.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Voilà qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux, seuls dans ce restaurant. Quand Hermione avait compris qu'il était chic, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi chic. Heureusement que Drago lui payait, sinon elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait à se payer rien qu'une entrée.

\- Hermione, as-tu choisis ce que tu souhaites manger ?

\- Je trouve que le menu du jour est assez simplet, alors je pense partir sur une salade composée, avec comme plat principal une terrine de courgette au saumon pour finir avec un crumble aux pommes, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Très bon choix, je pense prendre la même chose que toi, à l'exception de l'entrée je pense prendre une crème brûlée de foie gras.

\- Oh tu as raison, j'hésitais entre les deux (en chuchotant) pourrais-tu mettre un sort d'insonorisation, comme ça nous ne serons pas obligé d'avoir la discussion la plus stupide du monde ?

\- Tu as raison. Voilà c'est fait.

\- Bon, là on sort en tant qu'amis avec un gros rapprochement c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Puis là, Hermione se mis à rire et elle a regardé Drago comme si c'était la huitième merveilles du monde, Drago ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione faisait et se reprendre. Il lui donna son sourire le plus charmeur, et elle rougit légèrement. Les personnes à côté d'eux n'avaient aucunement loupés ça et très vite des journalistes tel que Rita Skeeter vinrent pour prendre des photos. Ils avaient très bien remarqués mais leurs bulles d'insonorisation marchait assez bien, du coup ils pouvaient continuer leur baccalauréat sans papier sans être importunés. Après tout il fallait bien s'occuper. C'était bizarre, car à chaque fois que Drago lançait son sourire charmeur elle rougissait instantanément, au bout d'un moment Drago se demanda si elle le faisait vraiment exprès, puis il la trouvait vraiment charmante quand elle rougissait alors il essayait de la faire rougir le plus de fois possible. En plus de ça, il trouvait ça drôle.

\- Alors Hermione, je te fais autant d'effets que ça ?

\- C'est juste pour le pacte, n'oublie pas.

\- Allez, ne ment pas.

\- Avec ton égo qui est déjà surdimensionné, si je te dis ça, on t'a pour de bon perdu.

\- Pas cool.

\- Hmhm … Je sais !

\- De toute façon tu ne me résisteras pas.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je sais très bien que tu craqueras sous mon charme.

\- Ne rêve pas trop mon coco.

\- Très bien, on pari ?

\- Parce que tu penses que si je sais qu'en plus qu'il y a des galions en jeux, je vais vraiment te laisser gagner ?

\- Non, je te propose plus tôt de parier un chocolat chaud et une crêpe, par contre question chocolat chaud, j'ai des goûts de luxe.

\- Eh bien, ça tombe bien question chocolat chaud j'ai aussi des goûts de luxe.

\- Alors tu acceptes ?

\- Oui, parce que je sais très bien que je ne tomberai pas sous ton charme.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi.

\- De toute façon, dans les deux cas je ne perds pas grand-chose.

\- Oho, il y a-t-il un message caché ?

\- Absolument pas Malfoy.

* * *

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas comme je le souhaite, mais je suis trop en retard pour en faire quelque chose, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Plus il y a de **reviews** , plus j'ai envie d'écrire, n'oubliez pas. ;) Je retourne dans ma maladie …

 **DIL.**


	8. Pansy donne son avis

Bonjour à vous, ce chapitre est très petit, je sais. Je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction (Dramione) n'hésitez pas à aller la voir, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

 **AlieaGekuenAliens** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire. Pour être franche, cette fiction c'est un peu comme un test pour voir si ce que j'écris plaît et tout. Oui, je voulais montré que Blaise n'était pas que le gars avec de bonnes blagues. Ouii il était choux aha, je te laisse avec la suite.

* * *

\- Pans' ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Drago ?

\- J'ai fait un pari avec Grangie.

\- Abrège, je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

\- J'ai parié, qu'elle tomberait sous mon charme. Il faut que tu m'aides à gagner ce pari.

\- Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ?

\- Tu es une fille, tu sais ce qui plaît et tout ça.

\- Et alors ? Si elle tombe sous ton charme, il se passe quoi après ?

\- Elle me paie un chocolat chaud.

\- Dit comme ça Drago, c'est vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? Je te parle sérieusement, après si elle tombe sous ton charme, il se passe quoi avec elle, tu la laisses tomber ? Puis, un second chagrin ? C'est un des paris les plus cons que tu n'aies jamais fait, tu le sais ça ? Tu as envie de devenir aussi con que Weasley où ça se passe comment ?

Drago resta silencieux, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Au restaurant, il aimait juste quand elle rougissait, puis il avait dit ça comme ça, et elle il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait accepté ce pari, après tout. Mais être comme Weasley, non merci.

\- T'as intérêt à annuler ce pari complètement con Drago, sinon je m'en charge.

\- Ouais, ouais. Mais c'était un pari donné comme ça, tu sais.

\- Bon?

\- Ok, je vais le faire.

\- Non, tu sais quoi je vais le faire, je n'ai pas confiance, tu pourrais trouver une autre idée stupide.

\- Outch, ça fait mal ce que tu dis Pans'.

Pansy transplana chez Hermione.

\- Hermy, Dray m'a dit pour le pari. Mais, ça ne va pas être possible, je te rassure je lui ait remis les idées en place. Il ne pense jamais à la suite des évènements.

\- Pans' il n'y a aucun risque que je tombe sous son charme, Weasley est un gros con, mais je l'aime toujours. Ce ne sont que quelques sentiments, mais ils sont persistants.

\- Ooaaah même avec des sentiments, tu as envie de te venger, t'es dangereuse toi. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi as-tu parié alors ?

\- Disons, que je voulais lui faire comprendre que toutes les filles n'avaient pas follement envie de se mettre en couple avec Malfoy.

\- Mmmmh, mais si tu tombes sous son charme ?

\- Eh bien, ce sera con, mais pas la chose la plus conne que j'aurais fait.

\- Tu prends le risque ?

\- Mmmmh, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à faire qu'il tombe sous ton charme. Il a aimé quelqu'un, il y a longtemps, mais elle la trahie. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus, il te le dira sûrement un jour ou l'autre. Puis au moins si tu tombes sous son charme, je pourrais t'aider à t'en sortir.

\- Tu penses sérieusement à me mettre en couple avec Malfoy ? C'est juste un pari ce qu'on a fait, tu sais ?

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais plus revu Drago donné sa confiance à une autre fille, à part moi, depuis que elle l'a trahie, hors toi il te la donne un peu plus chaque jour et tu arrives à le faire rire.

\- Mmmh, mais tu sais que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de Malfoy ?

\- Oui, bah on en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant ce n'est pas la question.

* * *

Voilà, désolée de ce petit chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et que vous serez toujours là au prochain. Donnez moi votre avis, sil vous plaît. N'oubliez pas d'aller voir ma nouvelle histoire.

Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Nouvel An, bisous à vous.

 **DIL.**


	9. Hermione, hermione

Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne année, et tous mes voeux. J'espère que dans cette année vous aurez de la chance, de l'amour du bonheur et pourquoi pas un peu d'argent. Que cette année sois meilleure que les précédentes. Je vous laisse maintenant avec la suite de l'histoire. Nous nous retrouvons en bas.

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** : Eh bien, Pansy est une femme avant tout et je pense que même si Drago et Blaise sont des frères pour elle, elle est contente d'avoir une amie près d'elle étant donnée que Daphnée habite assez loin maintenant. Alors je pense, que c'était assez normale qu'elle se mette du côté d'Hermione. Vous serez plus tard aha, enfin pour tout dire, dans le prochain chapitre. Il faut être fou pour trahir cet homme, mais non ce n'est pas Wiinblood. Pansy pense à tout aha. Merci ! :) Je te laisse avec la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu.

* * *

\- Bon rappelle moi, c'est dans combien de temps le dîner ?

\- C'est dans à peine quatre heures.

\- Je ne serais jamais prête !

\- Mais si, allez courage.

\- J'appelle Ginny !

\- Bonne idée, on aura besoin d'aide.

Hermione s'était réveillée à midi quand elle avait entendu quelqu'un sonner à sa porte, elle avait totalement oublié le dîner, ce qui faisait que depuis maintenant trois heures elle paniquait parce que elle venait juste de sortir de la douche.

\- Hermione ! Tu m'avais tellement manqué, on ne s'est pas vue cette semaine … J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas, sinon je vais vraiment te kidnapper, sinon pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Oh bonjour Parky.

\- Weasley. Tu sais je pense que là on a pas le temps de s'appeler par nos noms de famille, alors je t'en prie, appelle moi Pans'.

\- Et moi Gin', donc quelle est le problème ?

\- Dans quatre heure je dois être chez Will et je ne suis absolument pas prête, je dois avoir des cheveux super pour lui montrer qu'il n'a pas travaillé en vain et je dois me montrer exemplaire. Tenue et langage.

\- Ok, ok pas de problème. Tu as lavé tes cheveux là ? Alors laisse toi les sécher au grand air, ce sera mieux, ensuite on a juste à te trouver une robe digne de ce nom et pareille pour les chaussures.

\- Mais oui, suis-je bête j'ai juste a demandé au styliste personnel de la famille Malfoy. J'aurais dû y penser avant, je l'appelle.

Un « plop » plus tard il était là, avec tout son matériel. Une heure après il essayé encore de choisir une robe parce que on ne va pas se mentir, il en avait pris un paquet, quand soudain Hermione trouva la robe qu'elle voulait, et Ginny en la regardant compris que rien ne lui ferais changer d'avis. Il fallait la comprendre la robe était éblouissante. C'était une robe cintrée le haut du corps, avec des bretelles faisant la taille d'un pouce. Le haut était pailleté et ça faisait un dégradé pourtant il y avait toujours un peu de paillette. Elle était évasée vers le bas. Elle demanda au styliste de la mettre et cinq minutes plus tard on ne voyait plus la Hermione, on voyait une Hermione resplendissante, elle ressemblait à une étoile, et autant dire que malgré ses cheveux bouclés comme un lion et son manque de maquillage elle était magnifique.

\- Hermione, je pense que tu devrais garder cette robe pour le bal, car je doute qu'on en trouve une pareille pour le bal. Tu es vraiment resplendissante.

\- Merci Pans' mais du coup pour ce soir ?

\- Après tout, commença Ginny, c'est une soirée entre amie, donc je pense qu'une robe cintrée tout le long du corps suffirait après tout. Il faut juste qu'elle soit sophistiquée et évidemment belle.

\- Mademoiselle Ginny, sachez que mes robes ne sont pas belles, elles sont resplendissantes.

\- Dans ce cas, trouvez-lui en une.

Ginny n'avait apparemment pas apprécié la manière dont le styliste lui avait parlé, et elle le faisait bien sentir. Une demi-heure plus tard on avait enfin trouvé la robe qui conviendrait elle était aussi magnifique mais bien moins que mon coup de foudre. On congédia donc le styliste en question et on passa au plus difficile, les cheveux. Après une longue heure passée à démêler mes cheveux les lisser à la manière moldue puis sorcière puis moldue on arrivait enfin à quelques choses de convenable question lissage mais évidemment ce n'était pas ce que Will s'attendait à voir, alors on dû me faire une tresse française vers le bas et en haut on avait fait un chignon, c'était simple mais beau et efficace, bien sur mes cheveux n'était pas de mon côtés donc quelques mèches rebelles s'extirpaient du chignon mais après réflexion ça rendait mieux.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Une heure et 10 minutes.

\- Merde.

\- Putain.

\- On est dans de la putain de merde, ouais.

Après m'avoir fait un soin du visage digne de ce nom et m'avoir maquillé vraiment légèrement, il ne restait que 20 minutes et je devais mettre ma robe puis choisir les talons. Après robe mise et talons enfilée je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait que dix minutes et que je devais faire mon sac. J'étais encore en train de faire mon sac quand Mal … Drago arriva.

\- Bon, j'ai rien contre ton appartement minuscule mais si tu pouvais bouger tes fesses, ce serait pas mal.

\- Je me prépare depuis quatre putain d'heures Malfoy, alors un mot de plus et je te lance mes talons à la gueule, clair ?

Il n'insista pas mais évidemment me fit un regard noir.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

A peine avait-on transplané que nous étions accueilli par ce que je présumait la femme de Will, elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Drago me chuchota à l'oreille que la femme de Will était née d'une mère vélane et d'un père sorcier ce qui faisait que sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Ils mangèrent dehors, l'air était agréable ce qui rendit le dîner encore plus agréable.

\- Wiinblood a osé pointé le bout de son nez dans mon salon, elle est donc repartie avec des cheveux bleu et non coupé de la même hauteur. Mais bon, vous verrez ça dans sorcière hebdo si toute fois elle n'a pas assez honte pour se plaindre. Je lui ai fait croire un truc tout con et elle a gobé, deux, secondes après elle pleurait.

\- Etait-elle accompagnée ?

\- Désolée ma belle, mais oui. Par ce Weasley si j'ai bien compris, il osa me lancer un regard noir enfin que dis-je il osa même me regarder alors que ses cheveux était bien plus pitoyable qu'une décharge.

La femme de Will (qui d'ailleurs s'appelait Hélena) pouffa discrètement. Tout se passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un « plop » et qu'on entendait sonné.

* * *

Bien, c'est la fin pour ce chapitre, je serais peu présente en janvier parce que je dois rendre mon livret de stage (je fais mon stage cette semaine là) et j'ai le brevet blanc, donc je sais que je suis peu présente, mais mes études passent largement avant. Je vais tout de même essayé de poster encore un chapitre cette semaine, enfin en essayant d'en poster un nouveau dans mes deux fictions. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une petite **reviews** parce que ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, puis si une chose ne va pas, je pourrais m'améliorer, les **reviews** sont vraiment importantes pour moi. Bisous à vous.

 **DIL.** (j'ai modifié parce que j'écrivais tout le temps DIl au lieu de MIL sans m'en rendre compte aha)


	10. Emma

Bonjour à vous, j'ai quitté mon stage plus tôt alors j'en ai profité pour écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et j'en profite pour vous dire, que je posterai sûrement dans la soirée un chapitre sur ma deuxième fanfiction. On se retrouve en bas.

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** : Hey, Pansy est dans la place. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est sûrement le styliste le plus réputée et le plus cher, que Ginny va se laisser faire mdr. Disons que Hermione et ses cheveux, c'est un gros problème ... C'est pour ça que je me coupe les cheveux toute seule, au moins, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. En même temps la Wiinblood c'est une ... connasse, je part du principe que même si c'est horrible ce que Will lui a fait, c'était légèrement méritée aha. Je pense, que Weasley (dans cette fanfiction je précise) est un gros con mais sinon dans certaines fanfic' il est cool. Eh bien, dans ce cas je te laisse voir la personne qui a sonné à la porte. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! (j'espère que j'en suis capable aha)

 **Vivet-Dore** : Bonjouuur, aww, merci. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, merci de me le faire remarqué, je modifierai dans la soirée.

* * *

Will alla ouvrir, avec derrière lui Drago, au cas où cet invité surprise n'était pas la bienvenue, les deux avec leurs baguettes en main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Emma Rawinsky, je voulais vous dire que... oh Drago ça faisait longtemps ! Je t'ai manqué ? Oui donc je venais vous voir pour vous demander si vous accepteriez de faire ma coiffure pour mon mariage, d'ailleurs comment trouvez-vous ma robe ...

Drago n'écoutait plus, il était difficile de penser qu'il était en vie vue son état, Hermione qui aidait Hélena à débarrasser, se rendit compte de son état et alla le voir.

\- Malfoy ?

(pas de réponse)

\- Malfoy ?

(pas de réponse)

\- Malfoooy ?

(pas de réponse)

\- OOOH MALFOY ?

(pas de réponse)

\- PUTAIN DRAGO QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ?

Drago sembla se réveillé de sa transe, il était livide, et tremblait énormément. Il prétexta être vraiment fatigué, et parti, laissant Hermione Will et sa femme, ainsi que la certaine Emma ici.

(appartement de Drago)

Pansy essayait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne vivait presque plus.

\- BORDEL DRAY, TU AS QUOI ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE T'AIDE SI TU NE DÉCROCHES PAS UN MOT ?

\- Emma.

Pansy envoya tout de suite son patronus à Blaise en lui disant de rappliquer, dix minutes plus tard il était là. Elle s'excusa très mal à l'aise de s'être énervée contre lui, mais il ne parlait de nouveau plus. Les deux amis décourager, allèrent voir Hermione pour demander ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Eh bien, je n'étais pas là quand ils sont allés ouvrir, mais Will m'a raconté que Emma Rawikyudi je sais pas quoi, lui avait demandé de faire sa coiffure de mariage et lui avait demandé un avis sur sa robe de mariée et apparemment, elle avait aussi demandé à Drago si elle lui avait manqué. Moi quand je suis arrivée j'ai juste remarquée qu'il était dans une transe anormale et j'ai essayé de lui en faire sortir, il est parti juste après.

\- La pétasse.

\- Si je vois cette garce encore une fois dans ma vie, je lui pète les dents.

\- Pans' ne dit pas ça.

\- MAIS TU AS VU CE QU'ELLE LUI A FAIT ET CE QU'ELLE CONTINUE DE FAIRE ?

\- Non je disais ça, parce que je regretterai que tu ne me laisses pas quelques dents à lui péter.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh Hermione, on t'avait oublié, on se voit comme d'habitude tous les soirs, au revoir.

Ils transplanèrent la laissant toute seule, deux fois en deux jours, elle allait commencé à s'y habituer.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

La semaine se passa dans le plus grand calme, elle n'avait pas vue Malfoy une seule fois et voyait de moins en moins souvent Blaise et Pansy. Du coup elle voyait beaucoup plus Harry et Ginny qui eux semblaient heureux de voir plus souvent leur meilleure amie. Mais Samedi, elle en eut marre, de ne pas savoir des choses que tout le monde savait. Elle alla directement chez Malfoy, sans étonnement Blaise et Pansy y était par contre elle était étonnée de voir Daphné.

\- Hermy, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu le vois.

\- À ce que je sache Pans' je ne suis ni son amie, ni sa copine, donc je m'en fous de savoir que c'est un mort vivant, je veux juste qu'il bouge un peu son cul. J'ai une vengeance à faire moi. Alors, pour une fois sortez, Daphné est là profitez-en. Moi je m'occupe de lui.

\- Fais attention à lui, s'il te plaît.

Les trois amis partirent, laissant Hermione seule dans le salon, elle alla chercher Drago et le trouva dans sa chambre.

\- Bien vue que Pansy et Blaise ne sont pas décidé à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, tu vas me le dire toi-même parce que je commence à en avoir marre.

(pas de réponse)

\- Oh Malfoy je te parle là ! YOUHOUUU !

(pas de réponse)

\- BORDEL MALFOY ELLE T'A FAIS QUOI CETTE FILLE ? ELLE A QUOI DE SPÉCIALE ? BORDEL PARLE MOI !

(pas de réponse)

\- Oh, très bien, je vois monsieur Malfoy a vu une belle fille et maintenant il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. J'imagine que ta soi-disant réputation de « je baise tout ce qui bouge » est vraiment mensongère. Ahlala, je n'en reviens pas qu'un Malfoy se fasse abattre comme ça, moi qui pensait que la famille Malfoy était digne en toute situation, qu'elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions, qu'elle était forte, tu dois bien être l'exception qui confirme la rè...

\- LA FERME. GRANGER, LA FERME. TU NE SAIS RIEN D'EMMA ALORS POUR UNE FOIS JE T'EN PRIS FERME TA GUEULE.

\- Bien c'est déjà un début, tu parles. Effectivement je ne sais rien de cette Emma en question, mais parce que tout le monde évite le sujet. Alors écoute, j'ai pas que ça a foutre de te parler comme les autres te parlent, si tu penses que je vais y aller avec des pincettes tu te trompes. Et d'ailleurs, je ne pense vraiment pas que tu penses ça, sinon tu serais d'une stupidité encore plus grande que je ne croyais. Donc que t'as fait cette Emma pour te mettre comme ça ? Elle avait l'air gentille.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Elle n'est qu'un monstre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

\- J'ai l'air de ne pas vouloir savoir ?

\- Très bien, alors étant donné que tu es Hermione Granger la fille qui veut toujours tout savoir, parce que après tout c'est vraie tu es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout tu ne voudrais pas que quelques choses t'échappes. Ta vie serait tellement triste sinon, tu ne peux pas t'en empêché de faire chier le monde, je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu dégages de ma vue une bonne fois pour toute. Cette Emma qui a l'air si gentille a été ma petite amie pendant trois ans, je l'ai demandé en mariage, un mois après nous allions nous marier, quand elle me dit ses paroles : « Drago chou, je sais que tu es vraiment amoureux de moi, cela se voit sur ta tête. Maintenant laisse-moi te dire la vérité, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu dans le but de te faire souffrir. Chaque baiser, chaque câlins, chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour était une torture pour moi. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir tenue trois ans, en plus tu n'as rien vue. Je suis fiancée depuis maintenant quatre ans à l'amour de ma vie, qui n'est autre que Harry Djinya, tu te rappelles de lui ? Non je pense pas, c'est celui dont ta chère tatie a ôté ses parents devant ses yeux. Lui je l'aime, toi tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, personne ne t'aimera jamais, j'espère que tu vas souffrir, oh mais après tout je sais que tu vas souffrir, tu es faible. Faible d'amour pour moi, je te hanterai, je le sais. Quand tu commenceras à m'oublier, je reviendrai pour te rappeler que la seule chose dans ta vie que tu pensais réussir, tu l'as échoué. » C'était il y a maintenant deux ans, j'ai fait une très grosse dépression. Et hier, elle était dans la robe qu'elle avait mise lors de notre mariage. Maintenant Granger, dégage, j'ai pas envie de voir de la pitié dans tes yeux, comme j'en ai vu dans les yeux de mes amis.

\- N'oublie pas, que je ne suis pas ton amie, penser que je vais te regarder avec pitié est bien con. Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça tu as dix minutes pour être présentable, on sort.

\- Tu sais, je suis déprimé mais pas assez pour que tu sois mon plan de cul.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy, je ne compte pas coucher avec toi. C'est juste que je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre ici pour une pétasse. En plus cette semaine on devait se faire passer pour en couple, on va pouvoir se le faire passer, donc dix minutes.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à toi, pas vrai ?

\- Mmmh, oui. OH MON DIEU, JE VIENS DE RÉALISER QUELQUE CHOSE !

\- (dans sa barbe : pour une fois) Et que viens-tu de réaliser d'assez fort pour me péter les tympans.

\- On a un point commun. Bon, je t'attends, tu as dix minutes, et j'ai crié juste pour tes précieuses oreilles.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Vue que Hermione ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, il alla se préparer, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient établi un plan pendant que Drago se préparait, ils devaient se rendre dans un bar, et se tenir la main, pour faire pleins de choses qu'un couple timide faisait normalement. Au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait, les yeux de Drago reprenait de la couleur, ils étaient toujours gris métal mais ils commençaient tout doucement à reprendre leur couleur. Un sourire sincère commençait même à s'éclore, au bout d'un moment ce qu'ils faisaient pour avoir l'air d'un couple devenait une habitude. Puis finalement, ils se comportèrent sans s'en rendre compte comme des amis de longue date, surtout quand il lui mis une tête de choco sur le nez, ou alors quand elle lui courait après pour se venger mais avec de la glace. Tout ça faisait romantique auprès des personnes sur le Chemin de Traverse mais c'était surtout amicale. A la fin de la journée, il y avait toujours une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard, mais beaucoup plus petite quand on voyait la lueur de joie. Le temps s'étaient écoulée tellement vie, qu'il était maintenant l'heure de manger. Drago l'invita a dîné pour s'excuser de la manière dont il était parti, et elle accepta avec plaisir. Quand ils furent chacun rentrer chez eux, Hermione repensa à cette histoire avec la dénommée Emma et pour une fois elle pensa à Ron avec tristesse, car lui non plus n'avait pas été cool avec elle. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle repensa à la journée avec Drago, et s'endormi en pensant à lui et leur journée rien qu'à eux. Elle ne savait pas que dans son coin, c'était passé la même chose.

* * *

Bon vous l'avez compris, Emma est une pétasse. Désolée du mot, mais au bout d'un moment, soyons franc. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. En faite pour être franche, à la fin genre je voulais décrire un truc du genre pomme d'amour, éclat de rire, barbapapa, glace, sourire et tout et tout, mais je pense préférée ce que j'ai dit de toute façon, à vous d'imaginer. Bon, je pense que vous avez compris, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir **des reviews, alors surtout ne soyez pas timide, donnez moi votre avis, et si vous voulez mettez en anonyme. **Bref je m'arrête là, bisous à vous.

 **DIL.**


	11. Préparation du bal

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais ça faisait longtemps, mais bon je pense que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude. Néanmoins je vais arrêter de prendre mon temps entre deux chapitres, sinon je vais perdre mes lecteurs aha. Demain, j'ai le brevet blanc, alors pour faire quelque chose de différent que d'étudier, j'ai écris ce chapitre. Ce week-end c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire. De toute façon, là ma priorité c'est la seconde fiction, je dois absolument poster mon chapitre. Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec mon chapitre. Bon, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** : Il me fallait un petit moment triste pour justement mettre en place le début de leur relation aha. Tant mieux si tu l'as déteste, c'est le but aha. J'aimerai bien l'insulter en polonais, mais c'est pas cool d'insulter gratuitement. Eh bien, disons qu'elle s'est vengée et qu'elle n'est pas comme avec Drago avec lui tous les jours. C'est horrible, j'arrive à lui trouver du bien aha, bientôt je vais dire que Voldemort n'est peut-être pas si méchant que ça si on y réfléchie aha. J'essayais de créer un peu une journée qu'on peut passer avec sa/son meilleur(e) ami(e), en rajoutant des trucs qui font qu'ils sont un peu plus aha. Je te laisse avec la suite.

* * *

 _« Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger en couple ? »_

 _« L'héroïne de guerre et l'ancien mangemort deviennent plus que des amis ? »_

 _« Deux ennemis d'enfance tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. »_

 _« Hermione Granger a enfin finit par tomber sous le charme du célèbre Drago Malfoy. »_

 _« Les trompés se mettent ensemble, une vraie histoire d'amour ou du pipo ? »_

 _« Il passe de diamant à boue, quel plan cache t'il ? »_

 _« Hermione Granger est devenue une vraie bombe, serait-ce pour ça que Drago Malfoy est tombé amoureux d'elle ? »_

 _« Plan de cul ou histoire sérieuse ? »_

Voilà les différents titres que l'on pouvait trouver dans différents journaux du monde sorcier, apparemment leur petite balade d'hier n'était pas restée inaperçu. D'ailleurs Pansy avait l'air assez heureuse mais un peu déçu en allant chez Drago. Il fallait dire que pendant une semaine elle avait essayé de le faire bouger et il avait fallu qu'Hermione débarque pour qu'il se décide à sortir de son trou. Elle était tout de même heureuse parce que ça voulait dire que son plan se mettait en place tout doucement.

\- Drago, je suis contente que tu sois enfin sorti de ta taverne, dis-moi tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, je me trompe ? – elle lui balança les différents journaux / magazines sur le lit –

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien Parky, je penserai que tu es jalouse.

\- D'Hermione ? Non. Mais du fait que tu lui parles, que tu t'amuses avec alors que nous on a pas réussi, oui.

\- Oooh ma Pansy, viens là. – il lui fit un câlin, geste qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle –

\- Je te jure que si je te revois dans un état comme ça, je me charge moi-même de la tuer.

Le visage de Drago se referma aussitôt qu'elle dit cette phrase, Pansy dût comprendre car elle se tût instantanément. Puis elle se rappela du bal et ses yeux brillèrent, car Pansy adorait tout simplement organiser les bals.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a samedi Drago ?

\- Ouais il y a le bal pourquoi ?

\- IL FAUT LE PRÉPARER ! IL FAUT QU'IL SOIS PARFAIT ! Je vais demander à Hermione de venir m'aider à préparer !

\- Depuis quand tu ne fais pas faire tes bals par tes elfes, les miens ou ceux de Blaise ?

\- Celui-là n'est pas comme les autres, je veux le faire moi-même !

\- OH NON ! Hermione t'as contaminé … Adieu ma Pansy que j'aimais … Tu compt …

\- T'es bête Drago.

Pansy voulait aller chez Hermione pour la préparation du bal puis elle se dit qu'elle devait être avec Ginny et Harry du coup elle se ravisa, sauf que après tout elle était une ex Serpentarde alors elle s'en fichait. Elle transplana.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

(chez Hermione, cinq minutes avant que Pansy transplane)

Hermione était en train de déjeuner quand sa cheminée fit « apparaître » une personne de chevelure rousse. Hermione pensait que c'était Ginny et quand elle vu qui venait de sortir de sa cheminée, elle crut qu'elle allait recracher tout son café. D'ailleurs elle s'entrucha* avec.

\- W… Weasley ? (tousse)

\- Hermione. (il avait des journaux dans les mains)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans MA maison ?

Il ne l'écouta même pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Tu es sérieusement en couple avec cette fouine de Malfoy ? Non je n'y crois pas tu n'es pas assez bête pour ça, enfin j'espère. Il va te briser le cœur, tu n'es qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui. Mais bon tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça, vous ne devez pas être ensemble. Enfin surtout Malfoy, sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, aha laisse-moi rigoler. Il ne manquerait plus que tu deviennes amie avec ses misérables amis. J'étais déjà assez choquée quand j'ai vu que tu les avais défendu, mais alors là, les journaux ne savent plus quoi inventer. Tu tomberais tellement bas en te mettant en couple avec lui, heureusement que tu ne l'es pas.

Pansy avait transplané pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Écoute moi bien sale rouquin, je en te permets pas de parler comme ça à notre Hermione. Ouhlala le choc … Eh oui petit con je suis vraiment amie avec elle, mais bon je ne sais pas trop si tu sais ce que veut dire l'amitié. Quand on sait que tu n'es même pas capable d'être fidèle envers une fem…

\- Merci Pansy, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule sur cela, fais toi un thé en attendant, tu n'es sûrement pas venue pour avoir une discussion, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec … lui. Alors, comme tu as pu le comprendre, je suis effectivement amie avec ses « misérables » amis, et tu sais quoi ? Aussi « misérables » sois t'il pour reprendre tes mots, je n'ai jamais autant rigolé et été heureuse que je l'ai été avec toi en dix ans, amitié et amour … enfin dans un sens, compris. Sache juste que j'ai été assez bête et stupide pour être tombée amoureuse d'un salopard comme toi, alors après ça, rien ne peut être pire. La seule fois où je suis tombée vraiment bas, c'est quand j'ai osé tombé amoureuse de toi, me faire prendre pour une conne, ah oui parce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, les femmes ont des sentiments, mais bon après tout j'avais oublié, que je ne suis pas une femme, je suis une demi-femme. Donc sache, que si je suis en couple avec Drago, et je l'aime, je l'aime peut-être même de trop, si ça se trouve on ne sera plus ensemble dans pas bien longtemps, mais au moins, tu vois il m'aura rendu heureuse, sans me reprendre mon bonheur après. Au moins, il n'est pas toi, tu as l'air de penser que ce n'est qu'un pauvre gars, mais le pauvre gars dans l'histoire c'est toi. Oser venir chez moi, m'adresser la parole, me regarder après ça c'est suicidaire si on se rappelle de ce que Drago t'as dit dans l'ascenseur. Et imaginons, que pour lui, je ne sois que le coup d'un soir, comme tu dis, sache qu'en un seul coup il gère mieux que toi après de nombreux essais. Maintenant, ne viens pas chez moi comme si tu en étais jaloux, alors que dans le fond tu t'en fous autant que ta première chaussette. J'aime Drago et encore mieux, il me rend heureuse, et ton humeur de merde je m'en fout complètement, maintenant retourne baiser ta sale pute et dégage.

Weasley était rouge de honte après ce qu'elle venait de dire, sachant que elle se relancerait dans un nouveau monologue si il répliquait, il partit. Une fois partit Hermione planta Pansy dans la cuisine avec sa tartine toujours entre le chemin de sa bouche et son thé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Elle repris très vite conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, mangea sa tartine but une gorgée de thé, et alla voir Hermione.

\- Hermione ?

(pas de réponse)

\- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire ton Drago là ! Je te promets que si tu oses plonger dans une dépression comme lui, je te tues ! Surtout que j'ai besoin de ton aide, pour préparer le ...

\- LE BAL J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ !

\- Ah le retour de notre Mione, on l'avait perdu cinq minutes, rhalalaaaa …

Les filles passèrent la semaine à préparer le manoir. Ginny et Daphnée s'étant joint à la préparation, chacune pour être avec leur meilleure amie. Le vendredi, alors qu'elles en étaient au finalisation, Daphnée et Pansy regardaient encore une fois le menu et les recettes une par une pour regarder si les elfes auraient un problème à la préparation, Ginny demanda à parler à Hermione. Elles allèrent donc dans une des nombreuses bibliothèque du manoir, et Ginny commença.

\- Mimignone, je ne comprends pas dans ton plan où est-ce que tu te venges de Ronald, dans tout ça la seule à en prendre plein la tête c'est sa copine. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas dans tout ça.

\- Eh bien, c'est vraie que je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais demain j'ai une réunion avec Drago sur la suite du plan, je lui ferais part de ça, et si il ne compte pas m'aider pour ma vengeance, je le planterai pour le bal.

\- Mmmh très bien, ne te fais juste pas avoir mimignone. Tu sais, je voulais aussi te dire autre chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- En ce moment, on se voit moins, et je comprends, puis après tout c'est temporaire à ce que j'ai compris, mais voilà Pansy et Daphnée sont au final plus gentille que ce que j'avais imaginé à Poudlard, et j'aimerai bien pouvoir profité de ma meilleure amie, alors si tu pouvais juste faire en sorte que quand vous faîtes une sortie je vienne, ce serait très gentil, parce que tu es MA meilleure amie avant tout.

\- Bon, Pans' Daph' et moi on avait gardé ça secret, mais voilà, tu es invitée au bal, hier j'ai fait justement part de ça aux filles, et Pansy a tout de suite proposé que tu viennes au bal. Par contre, je ne sais pas si Harry peut venir.

Après qu'elles aient parlé aux filles, Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Hermione, trop heureuse d'assister à son premier bal de Sang-Pur et en plus avec son fiancé.

* * *

*entrucher = étouffer (je sais que plusieurs personnes ne connaissent pas ce mot)

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, vous avez vu on aurait dit que Ronald était jaloux aha. Bon, je retourne sur mon svt aha. On se retrouve pas trop tar j'espère, bisous à vous ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une **review** (et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour le brevet blanc tant qu'on y est mdr).

 **DIL.**


	12. Le bal partie 1

Bonjour à vous ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre, donc je vous laisse penser à ma place ! xp

 **AlieaGakuenAliens** : Allez allez, je vois claire dans ton petit jeu, ce qui t'avais manqué c'était surtout mon histoire hein ? x)

Ah merci, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée au début. Il est stupide, nous n'y pouvons rien ... Si tu savais, moi aussi je l'ai beaucoup relu. Mais pour le réécrire à chaque fois. x) Non, non tu peux le dire, il a fermé sa gueule. x) Je le savais, je le savais que j'avais de l'humour, merci, merci. Je pense qu'elles comprenaient bien la situation d'Hermione et il leur a semblé logique de faire ça. Pour Tom je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je pense que le filtre d'amour ne fait pas tout, il avait quand même une âme noire.

* * *

Hermione s'était levée aux aurores, il faut dire que le sceau d'eau que Pansy lui avait jeté dessus l'avait aidé. Cela faisait deux bonne heure qu'elles regardaient que tout était parfait. Heureusement, Merlin était avec elles, tout allait comme il fallait. Ce qui voulait dire préparation. Hermione montra aux trois filles ce qu'était des masques de beauté, elles passèrent donc la matinée à se reposer si l'on peut dire. Quand midi arriva, elles mangèrent seulement une salade de tomate, pour manger assez vite. Vers 13 heure le styliste des Malfoy arriva, il avait les robes de trois filles sur quatre. Ginny au bout de trente minute trouva SA robe. Ensuite, Will arriva parce qu'il avait promis à Hermione de la coiffer pour le bal. Plus le temps passait, plus elles paniquaient se demandant si elles auraient finis assez tôt. Les filles enfilèrent donc leur robes, et quatre maquilleuse, pour gagner du temps, arrivèrent pour les maquiller. Hermione eut le maquillage le plus léger des trois, la maquilleuse estimant que du mascara et du rouge à lèvre suffirait. Le temps passa de plus en plus vite et la panique les prit. Quand l'heure arriva elles se regardèrent dans un miroir faisant à peu près la taille de l'appartement à Hermione, et elles se trouvèrent vraiment ravissante. Hermione était la plus belle des trois, elle brillait comme un diamant dans sa robe.

La soirée débuta elle était avec Drago et était très gênée parce que toute la salle les dévisageait sans aucun scrupule, elle avait envie de baisser la tête, mais faire ça était ne pas respecter la première règle que Pansy et Blaise lui avait enseigné. Drago lui dit alors la suite du plan, le discourt, pour l'instant ça allait, elle n'avait rien à faire. Drago monta donc sur une estrade installé pour l'évènement et pris la parole.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez, je suis avec le devoir d'ouvrir le bal. Vous l'avez remarqué, cette année une fille m'accompagne, oui vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est bien, Hermione Granger. Autant vous dire que je ne suis pas là pour vous faire une déclaration d'amour envers elle, car je sais que vous vous en moquez, puis rien qu'en la regardant il est facile de comprendre pourquoi je l'aime. Bien je vous souhaite à tous une très belle soirée, et messieurs, n'abusez pas sur le whisky Pur-Feu !

Hermione redoutait le plus ce moment, le moment où elle allait danser. Elle avait énormément répété la danse, avec Blaise, Drago et des fois même Pansy mais elle était sûre de se ridiculiser. Drago vint se placer devant elle, puis avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se colla à lui pour ne pas voir les autres les fixer. Drago lui parla dans l'oreille.

\- Ne sois pas si anxieuse Hermione, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, maintenant lève la tête, sinon tout ce que t'ont appris Pansy et Blaise ne sert à rien.

\- J'ai l'air ridicule j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu ressembles à une princesse dans ta robe, et si tu ne veux pas que je me moque de toi pendant les deux derniers mois je te conseille de ne pas te ridiculiser, donc lève ta tête s'il te plaît.

\- C'est nul, t'es gentil avec moi juste pour que je ne foire pas ton bal et ton plan.

\- Granger t'es ridicule là par contre, je ne fais pas de compliments gratuit, je pensais que tu avais appris à me connaître quand même.

\- Je n'ai presque pas passé de temps avec toi, j'étais tout le temps avec Pansy ou Blaise, mais toi je ne t'ai vraiment pas beaucoup vu, comment veux-tu que j'apprenne à te connaître, si je ne te vois pas ?

\- J'ai appris à te connaître pourtant moi.

\- Impossible.

\- Très bien, je sais que tu te réfugies dans les livres, pour ne pas confronter totalement le monde extérieur, tu rougies dès que tu es gênée, confuse ou bien même honteuse. Tu as accepté ce marché sur un coup de tête et tu n'as pas eu le temps de regretté, parce que j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois toujours occupée pour que tu n'y penses pas. Je sais aussi que tu doutes beaucoup plus que tu ne le fais paraître et que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est qu'une façade. Ah oui et tu crois encore au Grand Amour et tu espères rencontrer la bonne personne très vite, mais tu as tout de même peur, peur que cette personne te déçoive comme Weasmoche. Je pourrais encore continuer comme ça des heures et des heures, mais on arrive vers la fin de la chanson.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle était choquée, parce que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Drago dût la ramener à la réalité, pour qu'on ne croit pas qu'elle soit folle.

\- Oh Hermione, tu as l'air d'être revenue d'entre les morts, Voldemort sort de ce corps.

\- Ahaha, très drôle. Où est Ginny ?

\- Attends Granger, tu sais que tu dois rester avec moi pendant une grande partie de la soirée ?

\- Ouais, mais si je reste tout le temps avec toi, on va soit croire que tu me bats, soit croire que je suis le genre de petite amie collante qui t'a forcé de m'inviter.

\- Touché.

\- Donc, où est Ginny ?

\- Là-bas.

\- Merci.

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, parmi toutes ses personnes qui la fixait, c'était déstabilisant. Pansy, qui était avec Ginny, remarqua son trouble et lui offrit un verre. Il était vraie, que la première soirée mondaine de Pansy remontait déjà à plusieurs années, mais elle s'en rappellerait toujours. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle s'est évanouie. Alors elle ne pouvait même pas imaginé le stress qu'avait Hermione qui elle était en plus une née moldue, entourée de Sang-Pur.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

La soirée n'était pas extraordinaire, pour tout dire il s'ennuyait franchement, mais ce n'était pas nouveau, chaque soirée de ce genre l'ennuyait profondément. Il serait bien resté avec Blaise, mais cette même personne avait enfin eu le courage de parler à Daphnée de ses sentiments pour elle, et il la faisait virevolter comme une princesse sur la piste de danse. Il aurait bien danser avec Hermione pour moins s'ennuyer mais celle-ci qui au début n'était pas à l'aise, dansait maintenant sur la piste de danse avec des partenaires différents. Dire qu'ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple, ça faisait plus couple libertin là. Il surveillait les moindres fait et gestes de la jeune femme, de peur qu'elle tombe sur un invité qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. Le pire c'était ça en fait, il était obligé d'inviter des personnes qu'il avait toujours détesté comme Jason, Guillaume ou le pire Peter, juste parce qu'ils étaient des Sang-Pur et qu'il fallait faire bonne figure. Foutaise. Ayant marre d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune fille qui de toute façon changeait tout le temps de partenaire, il partit sur le balcon.

 **DMHGDMHGDMHG**

Hermione avait trouvé un partenaire de danse super, ils en étaient déjà à leur quatrième chanson, quand l'homme pris la parole pour la seconde fois, la première fois étant son invitation pour danser.

\- Au faite, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Peter, tu es donc la nouvelle petite amie de Malfoy ?

* * *

Eh bien oui mon petit Drago, il ne fallait pas partir sur le balcon. Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si il vous a plu (ou si il ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important, donc je pense finir sur ce mot, vous savez duquel je veux parler ? Oui, je pense. Bref, je m'étale trop. **PLEASE REVIEWS.**


	13. Le bal partie 2

Bonjour à vous ! J'avoue avoir cru que je ne publierai jamais ce chapitre. J'ai pris du retard sur tout, même mes cours, mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper et quand j'ai vu que j'avais trois heures de livres, autant vous dire que j'ai bien écris ! En faite j'ai carrément finis l'histoire, après je ne suis toujours pas sûre de la fin alors je la changerais sûrement. Mais j'hésite, préférez-vous que la fin ce sois du suspens ou bien une fin love love ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de mon retard en tout cas et puis maintenant vous pourrez être sûre que je n'aurais plus de retard ! Bon, je vous aie assez fais attendre, voilà la suite.

AlieaGakuenAliens : Sache que tu as failli me tuer, je lisais ta review dans mon escalier quand soudain j'ai trébuché ... Je me suis rattrapée de justesse ! Comme c'est gentil, j'aime bien aussi te parler ! Tant mieux alors ! Pour être franche c'est pour avoir déjà eu se châtiment que j'en parle. x) Eh oui, il faut qu'elle apprenne à le connaître et elle va en apprendre sur lui ... Mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Effectivement, d'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé une chose, est-ce que Voldemort a vraiment peur de Dumbledore (enfin pas peur mais voilà) ou dans le restant d'âme qu'il a, il se souvient qu'il l'a sauvé de l'orphelinat ? Bon ça doit sûrement être la première, mais je ne sais pas ... Bon tu vas pouvoir voir si ton mauvais présentiment est juste ou non !

* * *

"Oui."

C'est bizarre, dès qu'il a commencé à me parler, je me suis tout de suite sentie bizarre. Comme si je n'étais pas en sécurité alors qu'il y avait ici tout mes amis. Je cherchais des yeux Drago pour aller le voir, en priant pour que Peter ne parle pas plus, mais il n'avait apparemment pas compris le message.

"C'est bizarre tu me sembles différente des petites amies qu'a eu Drago.

\- En quoi suis-je différente ?"

Je commençais à m'affoler, je dansais avec un inconnu qui si ça se trouve avait été un Mangemort aimant dur comme fer l'idéologie de Voldemort, il semblait en plus de ça réfléchir à ses mots, et je n'aurais pu dire si c'était bien ou mauvais.

"Tu es différente en plusieurs points, quand il te regarde, on ne voit pas de l'indifférence. Alors qu'il regardait ses ex comme si elles n'étaient que des ordures, et qu'il valait mieux que ça. Toi quand il te regarde, on ne voit pas de l'amour c'est sûr, peut-être un peu de sentiments mais pas de l'amour. On voit une certaine forme de respect et il a l'air vraiment attaché à toi. Tu es surtout différente, parce qu'il aurait pu ressentir ça pour n'importe qu'elle fille, à part Pansy et Daphnée ça ne se serait pas vu. Son visage est certes toujours fermé, mais moins et ses yeux parlent beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense. Tu es aussi différente parce que tu es sa première petite amie qui est une née moldue.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il n'exprimait pas ça avec les autres filles, à ma connaissance il n'en a jamais invité une à ce bal.

\- Oh non, pas toutes les autres, avec Emma il ne cachait pas son bonheur ni son amour pour elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera capable un jour d'aimer quelqu'un d'autres comme il l'a aimé elle.

\- Je suis sûre et certaines qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme il l'a aimé, mais je pense, que l'on aime différemment chaque personne que l'on rencontre. Bon, maintenant j'aimerai bien le retrouver, sais-tu où est-ce que je pourrais le trouver ?

\- Oui, suis-moi."

Normalement, je n'aurais pas suivi un inconnu, mais si on suivait la discussion qu'on avait eu, il n'avait pas l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe. Mais ... C'est tout de même bizarre, on s'éloignait beaucoup de l'endroit où nous étions, de l'endroit où il y avait des personnes ... Je m'en suis soudain rendue compte, j'étais avec une personne que je ne connaissais que de quelques danses, dans un endroit reculé du manoir, et qu'il avait l'air de mieux le connaître que moi. J'aurais voulu sortir ma baguette, mais ne sachant pas à qui j'avais à faire, j'ai pensé que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée. Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte, que je n'avais jamais vu, elle était vraiment reculée, et j'avoue que je ne saurais pas retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bal.

" Comment as-tu pu voir qu'il allait jusque là ?

\- Mon intuition.

\- Bien merci, je peux rentrer toute seule dans la bibliothèque maintenant, ça a été un plaisir de ...

\- Oh non ma belle. Cette soirée entre toi et moi ne s'arrête pas là, rentre tout de suite.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Peter, tu risquerais de le regretter."

Son regard me fit froid dans le dos tout de suite, je compris ce qu'il voulait me faire. Si il pensait que j'allais me laisser faire ... Il ne me connaissait pas. Mais avant même que je ne dégaîne ma baguette, il me l'avait prise, ayant anticipé, j'imagine, ce que j'allais faire.

" Hermione Granger. Non, trop long, je préfère ne pas t'appeler. De toute façon, je ne compte pas me marier à toi, juste satisfaire mes envies.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi moi et pas les autres sorcières qu'il y avait au bal, il y avait quand même mieux, les trois quarts auraient accepté sans se soucier de leur compagnon. Alors, pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu appartiens à Malfoy, et que je rêve de voir la tête qu'il fera en l'apprenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ?

\- Rien je n'ai juste jamais pu encadré sa gueule de fils à papa maman. C'est bizarre, j'aurais dit ça à n'importe laquelle de ses petites amies, qu'elles l'auraient défendu, mais pas toi.

\- Tu les as toutes baisé ?

\- Sauf Emma, il faut dire que elle se foutait éperdument de sa gueule, alors ça n'en valait pas la peine. J'imagine, que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy ?

\- Pourquoi imagines-tu que je ne l'aime pas ?

-Tu ne l'as pas défendu.

\- Je pense que tu t'en fous des arguments que je pourrais dire pour démentir tes propos.

\- Pas faux, je me rend compte que tu es encore plus différente que ce que je pensais. Bon finis le blabla, j'ai besoin de m'amuser.

\- Si tu penses que je vais ma laisser faire...

\- Tu en as plutôt intérêt, j'ai ta baguette, ce qui fait que là j'ai trois baguettes pour faire de la magie.

\- Encore plus dégueulasse que ce que je ne pensais. Baguette ou pas, tu risques de regretter."

Il arrêta de m'écouter, il me ligota à une étagère, ce qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Deux hommes l'avaient rejoint à ce que j'en avais compris, le grand aux cheveux noir était Jason et le moyen aux cheveux blonds était Guillaume. J'avais beau me débattre, je savais très bien qu'ils allaient gagner, pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie j'étais découragée. Ils étaient en position de force et moi de faiblesse. J'allais être violé, sali ... Peter m'avait déjà retiré toutes mes affaires, ne restait que ma culotte, j'avais beau savoir que j'avais perdu, je continuais à me débattre. La porte vola en éclat, Blaise, Daphnée, Pansy et Drago entrèrent d'un même coup. Avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, un combat avait commencé. Daphnée et Pansy arrivèrent en courant vers moi, elles me détachèrent, et me donnèrent mes habits. Je les remerciait vraiment intérieurement. Harry arriva sans Ginny, ce qui était chose étrange, il avait dû lui interdire de venir ... Il entra tout de suite dans le combat, je n'aurais su dire qui avait le dessus sur qui, mais la réponse vint sous mes yeux tout de suite, quand je vis que Guillaume était à terre, pas mort, mais assomé comme il se fallait. Jason ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le combat se faisait maintenant entre Drago et Peter. Harry et Blaise s'occupait des deux à terres et les filles de moi, ne comprenant pas que je n'en avais pas besoin. Au bout de longues minutes, Peter tomba à terre, j'avais bien fait de ne pas m'opposer à lui finalement. Mais se devait être une finte car il se releva et désarma Drago. Drago fit donc une chose qui m'étonna, il se rua sur lui, le tapa de toutes ses forces. Alors que Peter avait une baguette et pas lui, de toute façon se problème fut vite réglé car il arracha la baguette des mains de Peter et la lança loin. Je n'avais jamais vu Drago comme ça, Peter était maintenant à terre, mais il continuait de frapper, encore et encore ... Il allait bientôt le tuer ...

"Drago ..."

J'essayais d'aller le voir, mais les filles m'en empêchaient, quand elles ont comrpris que je ne leurs donnaient pas le choix, elles m'ont lâchés. Je m'approchais de lui, tout doucement ...

" Malfoy, arrête.

(pas de réponse)

\- Malfoy !

(pas de réponse)

\- Bordel Malfoy, tu vas le tuer !

\- Il le mérite, il allait te violer, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû arrêter de te surveiller putain ! Je suis con ! C'était si prévisible.

\- C'est sûr que ça t'es con, c'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire, mais ne le tue pas, ce n'est pas toi.

\- J'ai été Mangemort, tu penses que je n'ai pas tué dans ma vie ? Que c'est un surnom juste comme ça et qu'en fait tous les samedis soir on se réunit pour faire la danse du soleil et qu'après on regarde Barbie ? Alors si d'un côté c'est moi, pas le meilleur mais c'est moi.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu as fais avant, je te parle de maintenant, ne le tue pas.

\- Et bien moi j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu me dis maintenant.

\- Bordel Malfoy, tu n'as aucune raison de le tuer !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'en ai pleins !

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore par rapport à tes ex ?

\- Granger, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à essayé de me faire comprendre à la place de le tuer.

\- Bordel Granger ! Cette pourriture a essayé de te violer ! Sans Daphnée il aurait réussi ! Je devais te protéger de tout ça, c'était dans le marché ! On aurait jamais dû le faire il te met trop en danger ! Il n'y a plus de marché !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?"

* * *

Voilà, normalement la suite arrive ce soir, de toute façon elle est déjà écrite. J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop petit et surtout qu'il vous a plu. Sinon, je suis très ouverte question reviews, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre une. A bientôt !


	14. Petit con

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé. Donc bon, à vous de voir (et de me dire) comment vous le trouver. :)

Misery et Tinkerbell : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise comme idée. Eh bien, voici la suite ! ;)

AlieaGakuenAliens :J'avoue que je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre avant d'avoir ton avis aha. Je te pardonne, car j'ai bon coeur aha. Et ouuui, Peter est horrible, par contre, désolé mais il est super beau (dans mon imagination mdr) ! Super Drago à la rescousse. Selon moi, Hermione est quelqu'un à l'âme pur, et elle ne laisserait jamais un ami faire du mal à une autre personne. Eh bien, dans ce cas voici la suite ! :p

* * *

Je voyais Peter défaillir, plus que quelques coups et s'en était finis de lui. Je décidais alors de m'interposer entre lui et Drago. Drago fut déstabiliser mais s'arrêta aussitôt. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

" Dégage de là !

\- Je préfère que tu me tues que de te voir tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Dégage bordel !

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Il ne m'est rien arrivé à ce que je sache et même si il m'était arrivée quelque chose tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Pourquoi tu le protèges ?

\- Je ne le protège pas, c'est toi que je protège d'un aller simple à Azkaban.

\- Il n'y a plus de marché de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre maintenant ?

\- Attends tu étais sérieux ? Il est hors de question de mettre fin au marché juste pour ça !

\- Juste pour ça ? Mais t'es inconsciente il a failli te violer et les deux autres voulaient sûrement t'enlever et tu dis "juste pour ça" ? Dégage de ma vue et oui il n'y a plus de marché, j'aurais dû être là et l'en empêcher plus tôt, maintenant vas t'en !

\- Putain Drago !

\- Dégage bordel !"

Je n'aurais su dire quel était mon état d'esprit actuellement. Ses paroles m'avaient en un sens blessé en une danse il m'avait rassuré, montré le meilleur de moi-même et là il me demandait ce que ça pouvait me foutre maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de marché ? Je pensais que notre amitié allait plus loin qu'un foutu marché. Dire que j'ai cru Peter quand il m'a dit que Drago était attaché à moi. Foutaise. D'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Pourquoi personne ne lui disait à quel point il était con ?

"Hermione, viens ça ne sert plus à rien de discuter quand il est dans cet état.

\- Mais Pansy ...

\- Viens !"

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Les jours étaient passés sans que je ne m'en rende compte, pour être franc je m'en fichais totalement, j'ai failli à ma mission. Je devais la protéger et je n'ai même pas réussi, j'ai vu dans ses yeux, j'ai vu à quel point elle avait peur de moi. Mais elle ne comprends pas, je devais la protéger au-delà d'un marché à la con. Je le devais pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour moi, pour me dire que je ne suis pas un si mauvais protecteur. Cela allait au-delà d'un simple marché, d'une simple naissance d'amitié, c'était plus profond que ça. Mais de toute façon maintenant j'avait perdu tout ça, à cause de mes paroles à la con. Encore.

Dire que j'avais réussi à lui faire accepter un marché alors qu'on se haïssait, elle commençait même à me voir autrement que la personne que j'étais à Poudlard, mais maintenant elle devait autant me haïr qu'à cette époque. Dire que j'allais devoir la voir tout les jours en compagnie de mes meilleurs amis ... Pas le meilleur moyen d'oublier ce qui a failli arriver à cause de mon manque de vigileance ... Tant pis, je vais leur demander de ne plus la voir. Après tout, je sais bien qu'ils ne contesteront pas ... Certes, Pansy sera blessée, mais elle ne remettrait jamais notre amitié à nous quatre en question.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Pansy venait d'arriver en larme chez moi pour me dire qu'elle ne me verrait plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle m'a expliqué que Drago avait pété un câble et qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé qu'ils me revoient. Ils avaient contesté mais Drago avait utilisé les sentiments, et je savais bien que pour personne Pansy ne les abandonneraient. J'étais énervée, bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais été, pour qui se prenait t'il ? Il fallait que je le vois ! J'ai tout de suite transplané chez lui, j'allais commencé à l'engueuler quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas toute seule. Il y avait Emma aussi, elle était dans une tenue assez déshabillée et elle murmurait des mots qui résonnaient tout de même dans toute la pièce. Drago était comme un petit pantin, s'accrochant à chaque mots, on aurait dit un petit enfant émerveillé devant les cadeaux de Noël. Elle lui disait milles et un je t'aime. En faite il était rentré dans une transe un peu comme chez Will.

" T'as pas l'impression qu'il ait assez souffert ?

\- Tu n'as rien à faire là sale sang-de-bourbe, vas t'en.

\- Pour que tu le détruises à nouveau ? Mais ma cocotte il faut tourner la page, les pauvres petits parents de ton très cher mari sont morts, comme c'est triste. C'est sûr que c'est en t'acharnant sur lui qu'ils vont revenir à la vie hein. T'es encore plus sadique que Bellatrix, tu vois tu n'es pas mieux que celle qui as détruit ta famille."

Emma avait commencé à attaquer, c'était évident j'y étais allée fort. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que l'on se combattait, elle était une adversaire coriace, et ne semblait pas fatiguée, alors que moi je m'épuisais sort après sort. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes devaient être passé et je me sentais défaillir. Je sentais que le sort fatal allait bientôt arrivé. Le sort de trop est arrivé mais avant même qu'il ne me touche j'ai vu une immense lumière si forte que même les yeux fermés je la sentais. Quand j'ai senti que je pouvais rouvrir les yeux sans risquer de perdre la vue, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais à terre et que Drago était à côté de moi, en regardant bien je me suis aussi rendue compte qu'Emma avait disparu, elle avait sûrement transplané, je n'avais pas la force de me relever, alors je me suis endormie à terre.

Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je n'étais pas chez moi. J'étais dans une chambre où je pouvais voir pleins d'articles ou d'autres choses concernant le Quidditch. Là en tout cas, j'en étais sûre ce n'était pas chez moi. En regardant mieux, j'ai pu distinguer des cadres photos avec dedans Pansy, Blaise, Daphnée et Drago étant petits et étant grands. J'étais sûrement dans une chambre secondaire de Drago. D'ailleurs, si je suis venue ici, c'était justement pour l'engueuler. Alors là, je me suis levée d'un coup et je suis sortie de la chambre à sa recherche. Heureusement pour moi, je connaissais ce couloir et je savais le chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour aller à la cuisine. J'allais entrer dedans quand je me suis percutée contre quelqu'un.

"- Malfoy, ça tombe bien je te cherchais.

\- Moi aussi je te cherchais mais vue ton tons ce n'est sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Tu as osé leur obliger de ne plus me voir ? Mais t'es une vraie ordure ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dis que tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer si je faisais du mal à Pansy ? Mais par contre toi tu te permets de lui dire ça la ramenant chez moi en larmes ? Mais bordel j'ai même pas les mots pour exprimer la haine que j'ai contre toi !

\- Oh sinon de rien de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Tu penses que ça excuse ce que tu as fais ? Je viens pour t'engueuler et là je suis obligée de provoquer la Emma pour éviter d'engueuler une âme sans vie ?

\- Cool de voir que tes raisons pour engager le combat contre une sorcière redoutable ne sont que pour des fins personnelles.

\- Cool de voir que tu interdis à nos amis de me voir juste parce que tu culpabilises. Tu comptes comprendre un jour que tu n'y es pour rien ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui ne comprends rien !

\- Excuse-moi hein ! Je ne suis pas sensée tout deviner ! On ne m'explique jamais rien comme si j'étais sensée savoir ce qui c'était passé dans vos vies avant !

\- Bien tu veux vraiment savoir ? Mon père est mort et avant de mourir il m'avait dit de protéger ma mère au péril de ma vie car des personnes en voulaient à sa vie. Mais tu vois, elle est morte, morte à cause de moi. Violé, torturé, tué à cause de moi. En me laissant juste une lettre pour tout m'expliquer en détail et me dire que je n'y passerait pas, car ma mère avait servi de subtitution. Ma mère est morte à ma place ! Je devais la protéger, mais non je pensais qu'elle pouvait aller toute seule au marché et elle est morte. Alors ouais, je devais te protéger, et regarde tu as failli être toi aussi violé. Et j'y suis pour quelque chose parce que j'ai invité ses trois ordures juste pour faire bonne figure alors que je ne peux même pas me les encadrer.

\- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- En plus j'ai relu le contrat il ne mentionnait jamais le fait que tu devais me protéger. Puis ça n'excuse pas que tu ais demandé à Pansy, Blaise et Daphnée de ne plus me voir.

\- Si ils te voyaient j'allais te voir et me rappeler que je n'avais pas été capable de te protéger.

\- Tu m'as pourtant protégé contre et contre Emma en plus. D'ailleurs j'ai pensé que tu avais fais un protego mais cela ressemblait plus à un patronus, mais il était tout de même très fort donc c'était quoi ?

\- Un patronus. C'est juste que mon souvenir était puissant comme ma volonté.

\- Ouais. Cela ne t'excuse en rien.

\- Qui t'as dis que j'avais l'intention de me faire pardonner ?

\- Mmmmh moi. Ce serait mieux, sinon ça risque d'être assez froid lors de nos réunions pour notre vengeance.

\- Il n'y a plus de marché.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.

\- Drago Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Sous prétexte qu'il ce sois passé une chose, une seule chose tu abandonnes. Mais bordel, arrête de vivre dans le passé, je ne te demande pas d'oublier mais arrête d'y penser à chaque seconde de ta putain de vie.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme cela Granger.

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne me permets pas ? Et tu penses que ça va m'en empêcher ? C'est vraie, que je ne suis pas du tout le genre de personne a n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Tu comptes ne pas me lâcher tant qu'on aura pas repris le marché ?

\- Exactement.

\- Bien, on le reprend, peux-tu maintenant arrêter de parler ?

\- Mmmmh non, tu me dois encore des excuses.

\- Bien. Prépare toi, on sort dans dix minutes.

* * *

Bien voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Je pense essayé maintenant d'être plus régulière dans mes chapitres, parce que je sais que c'est frustant d'attendre un chapitre. (même si en faite je dis ça alors que ça se trouve je suis la seule ou bien mon histoire vous plaît absolument pas et vous lisez comme ça mdr)

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me faire plaisir ! ;)

MIT.


End file.
